Vandread Trilogy: Before Vandread
by Bringer Of Death1
Summary: Ok chapter 12 is here :) Now all fan fic readers have to do is to enjoy. ;)
1. Prologue: A Strange Being

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread and its characters but Gonzo has all rights to it. 

This story is my own created out of pleasure not for profit so don't sue me.

**Author's note:** It seems that bloopers of an authors writing never ends. We need other readers to judge our writing so that they can point out our mistakes. This fic is rewritten for a better understanding of this story to all readers out there.

The story takes us back more than 100 years ago before Vandread the First Stage when Earth is launching a Colonization Project.

Bringer of Death is proud to present the reedited version of Before Vandread.

Enjoy!

**Prologue: A Strange Being**

It existed since the beginning of time waiting in the cold dark void. There it waited for what it seems an eternity. 

"_How did I come into being?" _it wondered. It doesn't know because it was alone and there is no one to tell it. It doesn't know what it is nor where it came from.

All it knows that its just there and it existed without a purpose. It spends its time feeling, listening and thinking. 

It tuned its senses reaching out into the depths of space always searching…. searching. 

"_For what?" _it asked. "_What will I find out there? Is there anybody who can tell me?"_. Slowly it drifted to sleep. 

It suddenly awoke and an eon has passed since it slept but to it that was just mere hours. It listened again flinging its senses out into space, feeling and searching. 

"_Hello?"_ It called "_Is there anyone out there? Can anybody tell me why I am here?". _Suddenly it felt something calling out and hope grew within it. 

_" Hello? Who's there?" _it asked but that something didn't answer._ " Hello?!" _it desperately asked and still no answer. 

'_What is this thing?' _It concentrated its will to call upon that creature trying to communicate with it and failed.

For the creature couldn't understand it._ "Am I alone? Is there no one who could to talk to me?'_" it said sadly and it pondered but still could not find the answers. 

Depressed it stayed until sleep took over.

"_It's hopeless there is no one here, nothing but cold and darkness. Why am I here? Where is everyone like me? Where have they gone?"_

It woke up with a start for there is something calling it in its sleep. _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_ to it's surprise something answered.

It concentrated its will trying to grasps hold of the callers signal before it faded. "_I'm coming, wait for me," _it answered. It waited and hoped that something would appear. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Chapter One: The Dream**

Miori woke up with a start, sweat beaded down her forehead. She looked at her surroundings frighteningly then recalling where she was she slumped down 

onto her bed staring at the ceiling. She had just waked up from that strange dream she had recently, " That voice, it's calling me again," she shivered at the thought.

" Ever since I volunteered to be one of the crew in Earths Expedition Fleet I begin to have these strange dreams, " she said to herself. 

" Is Hiroki calling me? Am I going mad? " she said clutching her forehead, her eyes moving to and fro. 

" Maybe I should leave, " then she shook her head , " No, I cannot abandon my team. They need me, ". 

Such was the thought of the stalwart Miori Shimatzu now head of Earths Expedition fleet since the untimely death of her husband. 

Her husband Hiroki Shimatzu died during the expedition in a freak accident while he and his team were experimenting with an energy resource 

made out of antimatter found deep within the center of a huge asteroid. They have dug in deep into the core and set up a temporary research facility within the site. 

This resource was able to provide enough power for a capital ship when a right amount of static electricity was discharged into it. 

During an experiment the equipment used to monitor this energy source was not tuned in properly. 

The voltage of the static discharge was set too high which result of an explosion that collapsed the entire mine. 

~~ Flash Back~~

_~~ In council hall of the Natural Resource Agency headquarters; Frankfurt, Germany. ~~_

" Mr. and Ms. Shimatzu thank you for answering our summons immediately. The reason that the council has called you fourth is that the council has 

decided that both of you are the best candidates to partake in a mission that we are about to launch, " said Dr. Alfred von Beck president of the Natural Resource Agency. 

Alfred was seated in the center of the large rectangular table in the council hall along with four other council members beside him. 

" Before we give you the details I need your agreements," he said looking at the young couple that stood before him. Hiroki and Miori turned their heads and their eyes met. 

Smiling they turned their gaze towards Alfred before they said, " We agree,". Alfred gave a nod of approval ," Good, as you all know that earth's natural deposit resources 

are running dry. In order to power our massive colony ship we need to find other alternative resources that will last for years. The reason is that the new colonist is 

going to settle in systems that are located many years away from Earth. Your mission is to search for another natural resource that is able to meet the needs above, " he briefed them.

" Both of you are promoted to title of head scientist in this expedition and will in command of 2 research ships equipped with the latest technology and 

facilitates to assist you in this mission. Scout probes with sensors capabilities and sample storage devices will be included once you embark in your mission, " 

he continued. Hiroki and Miori smiled with joy in their recent promotion, " Thank you, sir. It is an honor to receive such title, " said Hiroki and both of them bowed before Alfred. 

He nodded his head, " Is there anything you would like to ask? " he said eyeing them both." Sir, why not use Earths artificial resources that are available? " asked Hiroki, 

"An example will be our fusion power, " said Hiroki. Alfred regarded Hiroki's statement for a moment before he replied, 

" Artificial resources needs raw materials to be produced and since the U.N. is limiting the use of these raw materials we are unable to do so. 

Not only that the processing plants will give out more pollution to Earth's atmosphere that is currently at critical levels according to the Environment Agency, " said Alfred.

" The U.N. only allows the use of Artificial Resources when there are no other alternatives found, " he explained and the other council members nodded their heads in agreement.

" I urge both of you to make haste for you are only given 2 years in this mission. Earth is very polluted now and we need to leave soon, " he said gravely.

*****************************************

~~ _ Deep inside the mines of the asteroid that day. ~~_

" Miori dear, " called Hiroki. " Yes Hiroki, " she answered not taking her eyes off the stack of reports she was reading. 

" Could you run upstairs and get some of my equipment that I left in the transport ship? I am currently busy and my assistant needs me in the lab now, " he looked pleadingly at her. 

" Sure no problem, " she answered smiling. " Thank you. You're wonderful, " he said  lifting the visor from space suit blowing her a kiss.  

Miori blushed accepting the kiss as a compliment, " Don't be long now, " Hiroki waved goodbye before she turned to go. Making her way through the maze of tunnels 

Miori walked to the elevator shaft that will bring her to the surface of the asteroid. Activating it she stepped inside once it came down and patiently waited 

as the elevator made its way up. The elevator shook when it came to a stop and its grilled doors opened as it reached the surface. 

Miori made her way towards the transport ship landed nearby. Her strides made big leaps in the air as the gravity pull of the asteroid is 1/10 of earth. 

The bay doors hissed opened, its top moving towards the ground like a drawbridge when she activated the remote to get inside. 

Getting a little impatient she jumped in before the door was fully opened . " Where is it? " she said lifting her visor of her space suite as she landed for a clearer view.

Looking around found it strapped under the seat, " Here it is, " she said to herself and took out the box. She checked the label to confirm if this is what Hiroki is looking for.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the entire ship, Miori was thrown off into the air and bumped her head on the roof. 

Fearful that something was amiss she quickly jump her way out of the transport ship. 

To her horror she saw that the elevator shaft had collapsed and debris scattered everywhere from the opening. " HIROKI! " she screamed in horror. 

Bounding quickly towards the shaft she found that the debris had covered the opening. She franticly tried to dig her way through by shifting and tossing debris out of her way. 

She managed to peel a small opening that is enough for a look, to her horror she could see the shaft was caved in and covered with tons of rock. 

" NOOOO! " she cried in dismay. She sank onto her knees and wept.

_ ~~ End Flashback ~~_

*****************************************

That incident occurred one month ago, now Miori sat up wide awake on her bed. She moved her gaze towards the mirror at her dressing table searching for answers 

that lead to the dream. Instead the mirror showed the reflection of a confused woman with long flowing black hair and light brown eyes that stared back. 

Frustrated she removed her gaze and shift it towards the chronometer on her dressing table. 

It read 0230 hours, feeling bored she decided to take a walk. The door gave a hiss and closed after she stepped out, her sleep had been obliterated from the dream she had. 

A walk would help her calm down, Miori always take walks when something is troubling her. _Tap…tap…tap_ the sound of her footsteps echoed through the empty corridors of the ship. 

She had no idea on where she is going and it didn't matter anyway as long as the walk could make her forget the strange dream.

She was walking with her head bowed to the floor when suddenly a glimpse of light at the corner of her eye caught her attention. 

Looking up she saw the light coming from a brightly lit hallway," Ah, the cafeteria. I wonder if Bryan is there? He is usually up in this hour for his snacks, "she said to herself. 

She walked in scanning the area, the cafeteria is usually brightly lit even though there are a few people up late at this hour. 

She noticed someone sitting at a table near the drink machine waving at her at the far corner of the cafeteria. 

From this distance she could only see a speck of the person waving at her. 

His features too far away to be recognized but she knew who it was and made her way towards the table. 

" Hello Miori what brings you up late this hour? " Bryan grinned as Miori sat across the table. 

Bryan was praised for his sharp eyes among the crew and they nicknamed him ' Hawk Eyes '. 

Miori smiled at the broad shouldered man, " Hello Bryan, hungry again I see ? " she said teasingly. "Uh-um well yes," he flushed.

" Can't sleep you know with all that stomach growling. If I don't fill it up soon the noise will wake everyone up," and Miori laughed after hearing that.

It was one of Bryan's jokes for it is known that he could consume large quantities of food without growing any wider. 

Standing 6 feet tall and well built, he has a voracious appetite. She remembered long ago that both he and her husband would go on to an eating contest between 

them to see who will eat the other out but so far there is no clear winner. Bryan suddenly realize that far away look in Miori's eyes, he put a reassuring hand on Miori's.

" Tell me what is bothering you?" he asked. Feeling Bryan's hand on hers made Miori snap back to reality, "It's nothing really. I've been having bad dreams," she said.

"Oh?" he asked " Do tell me about this dreams then, are they the ones that you always had?" he asked for Bryan knew that she hadn't been herself lately after the accident. 

She told him before that she was seeing Hiroki in her dreams. "No," she answered, " This is a different one. 

In these dreams I hear a voice calling me. It was asking me to come.., " she said.

"It?" Bryan interrupted " Then the voice is not a person?" he asked. "No. I do not think so … I can't remember all I know is that I hear this voice…" she said trying to recall. 

"I can only see that I'm in a bright blue surrounding and someone or something talking to me. I know this sounds silly and all but I can fell it drawing towards me," she said.

Bryan could see the flame in her eyes, " I understand, it is normal to have these dreams being the head of this expedition fleet and the sudden dismiss-" he choked, 

"of Hiroki Shimatzu has put a great strain on us…but I just want you to know that I'll be here if you need me," he patted her shoulder. 

"Yeah right!" Miori said eyeing him. "No I'm serious," he said." As a friend I will help him for it is my duty to take care of you. 

I felt that I owe Hiroki something because he has helped me a lot during high school especially during chemistry. And he had recently convinced the organizers of this 

expedition that I was a capable pilot to escort you both throughout this expedition, " he said. 

Miori regarded him for a moment, " Thank you Bryan. I am sure Hiroki will be grateful, " she said, 

" Now get some sleep, " Bryan said to her. " Don't worry I will," she stood up and left the cafeteria. Walking back to her quarters she sank down onto her bed and sighted.

*****************************************

_ "Come to me," said a voice. "W-who's there?" Miori asked frighteningly, "Hiroki? Is that you?" she saw blue light pulsing her surroundings. _

_"I am not him, this Hiroki," the voice answered, " is he a friend of yours?" it asked ." No, he's not. He's my husband," said Miori. _

_" Husband ?What is a husband?" it asked. "A husband is someone you share your life," she replied. "Who are you?" asked Miori. "_

_ I know not. It's been a long time since I spoke to others," the voice trailed off sadly. Miori feeling the sadness then decided to let her guard down. _

_"Are you alone?" she asked. "Yes I am alone, I don't know for how long. It seems nearly my whole life," the voice trailed off. _

_" That that's sad," said Miori her head bowed. "Why did you choose to talk to me?" Miori asked knowing it's a stupid question. _

_" I sense that you were the one calling me, " it said._

_ " Did I? I don't remember," she said looking up, confused. "Maybe the lost of this Hiroki has brought much pain to you that made you send out a call. _

_But instead of your husband I have received your call," the voice explained. "How did you know I've lost him?" asked Miori surprised. _

_" I know because I sense the energies that radiate out of you. _

_I read these energies of a life form and can predict in what a being is thinking or feeling right now," the voice explained. _

_"I see… this is all very strange," said Miori curiously and as a scientist she sees all things needed to have a scientific explanation. _

_This phenomenon is something new to her, making her confused. She pondered but cannot find a conclusion of how the voice is able read these energy forms. _

_Shrugging she immediately she let the subject drop, "What are you?" she asked. _

_"I'm not sure exactly myself the memory of my past is somewhat dimmed," said the voice._

_" But know this I am real and only through your sleep you would be able to talk to me," the voice predicted Miori's next question. _

_Bewildered Miori then knew that the voice is telling the truth._

_ " What do you want me to do?" she asked. "I need you to come and bear me out of this place," the voice said adding an edge of fear. _

_"Why what is wrong?" Miori heard the sudden change of tone. _

_" Diminish the thought, you humans are beginning to interest me because all of you seem to radiate with energy from the emotions you express," _

_said the voice changing the subject and switching back to it's normal tone, "and perhaps we can become friends since I have no one to talk to and I'm all alone._

_" "Alone… alone" Miori thought that is the saddest thing that could happen to someone or something. _

_"How will I find you?" she asked." Worry not I'll lead you to me, " it said._

*****************************************


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Chapter 2: The discovery**

Miori woke up from her slumber when the alarm rang from her clock. Sitting up she peered blearily at her surroundings. 

It took her a moment get her sight focused, with a quick jerk using the momentum of her legs she shot out from her bed acrobatically. 

She dressed up quickly and made her way towards the sensor room. "Any readings from the sensors? " she asked to the blond haired scientist, 

Alexis Schevolski who was sitting at the sensor screen. " Nothing yet, " said the Alexis. Miori sighted as she eyed at the huge screen before her. 

She could make out a few readings from it and there was nothing of interest. The sensors showed some space debris floating around. 

The readings from the sensors showed there was some titanium alloy found in those asteroid fields and some uranium that is commonly found in asteroids. 

Sensors indicated there a ton littered in those asteroids, " But it is not enough for the '_Colonization Project' _that Earth has launched, " she thought.

" Still it would help along the way, " she keyed in the coordinates on the panel marking the site. The computer bleeped and stored the data into its drive.

The expedition team is now traveling towards the Kasseri System a few hundred thousand leagues from Earth using limited supply of fuel from Earth.

"Madam are you sure there is anything in that system?" Alexis asked while looking at the readings on the huge screen." Yes, there is something we can use out there," said Miori.

"Do you have any reports to support you claim madam?" asked Alexis." Well no, it's a hunch," replied Miori. 

"A hunch?!" cried Alexis turning his head at her so suddenly that it nearly made his glasses fall off his nose. "But how could be sure if your conclusion is just from a hunch?" 

he said adjusting his specs properly on his nose. "All I know is that I can feel it drawing towards me," answered Miori. 

"Feel it drawing towards you?" Alexis razed an eye brown in suspicion." I know that you doubt me Alexis," seeing the confused look of the scientist.

"Yes I know we are trained as scientist and we know that everything must be explained and concluded by the results of reports and experiments we've done. 

For now I cannot give you any proof but all I ask you is to trust me," said Miori. The tone of her voice said she was serious and he sighed, "Yes madam,".

He had no mood to doubt, since the expedition was going well in their way. So far they have picked up some readings of resources on their journey, he 

wondered how Miori was able to put them in the right track. He had a feeling that something was leading them towards the Kasseri System but brushed the thought away.

It's 13 00 hours and most of the crew were in the cafeteria having lunch. 

Miori was sitting with Alexis discussing about the day's find," Over the past 2 weeks we ours journey we are able to uncover an estimate of 4 tons of uranium, 

10 tons of titanium, 12 tons of iron and 10 tons of other minerals. Harvests ships from Earth are making there way to the sites we have marked. Earth is giving us praise. 

They are getting exited and salute us as heroes for they didn't predict that we could find this much of resources in 2 and half months," beamed Alexis. 

"That's good to hear," Miori said smiling at him. "It is in your leadership that we are able to come this far. I bow to you madam Miori," said Alexis and he stood up and bowed to her. 

"Thank you, but it's not only me but the whole team who put in their effort," she said trying to sound modest.

" I think it was luck that we are able to find these," she said looking out at the window of the cafeteria. She saw the mother ship escort deploying its fighter ships for the days patrol. 

She wondered if Bryan is in one of them. It's been a long time since he had visited her. "Is something wrong madam?" asked Alexis seeing Miori staring out the window. 

" No, nothing is wrong…" she cut of by the sound of booted feet coming from behind them.

Miori and Alexis turned around quickly to find someone running towards them. " Madam Miori and Sir Alexis come quick! " cried a young scientist excitedly, Sarah O'Connor. 

" What? What is it? " they both answered. " I-", she choked, placing her hands on her knees. " Slow down girl or you get yourself killed, " lending a hand Alexis helped

Sarah straighten up. Sarah accept Alexis support while resting a moment regaining her breath. " We have to get back to the sensor room. It's readings are buzzing like crazy. 

Unlike anything I've ever seen before," she said tugging on Alexis's hand like a child eager to show to a parent something new.

"Come on! Let's go," she said pulling on Alexis's hand again. 

All of them rushed towards the sensor room. When they got there they could see the crew on duty staring at the huge screen. 

" What? What's the matter? " asked Alexis with Miori standing by his side. Sarah was shoving the crew aside to make way for them both. 

" Sir! We have picked up strange energy readings coming from the centre of the Kasseri System, there seems to be a lot of activity coming from that location," 

said one of the crew pointing at the site on the screen. Both Miori and Alexis stepped forward to have a closer look. 

" Well Miori I'll take your hunch is a correct one, Eureka! We've found it," said Alexis rising his right hand in triumph, he then hugged Miori. 

The crew cheered on their latest find, the atmosphere was on a celebrative mood.

" Send out the scout probes, take some readings and samples, " Miori ordered. " And steer the ship towards the source, I want to take a look at it, " she added. 

Miori could feel her heart beat with excitement. Blood rushed towards her head making her dizzy, she leaned on the rail before the screen for support. 

The crew immediately went into action. One of the crew activated the docking bay doors and out shot three scout probes with spidery claws. 

The crew then pivoted the ship driving it to the site, suddenly blue light illuminated through one of the ships windows. 

Everyone gaped at the sight, " It's beautiful," Alexis said staring at the light. The crew nodded in agreement, the blue light seemed to pulse with life and they 

could see the 3 small specks of the probes making their way towards it through the window. "Oh, my goodness! It looks like a small star!" said Sarah bouncing on the balls of her feet.

" Is it you my blue friend? How beautiful you look," thought Miori. 

"Scout probes report that it detects ionic activity coming from that star we can't identify. The star measures about 40 meters in a diameter," said Sarah 

who was looking at readings on the screen at probe control panel. "Huh? That's funny," she said staring up and down banging at the panel. 

"Hey! Cut that out!" Alexis cried and quickly rushed towards her, "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir the temperature readings of that star measured 38 celsius, the normal temperature of a human body," she said looking at Alexis confused. 

"What?! Are you serious?" Alexis stared at the screen bewildered. The crewmembers stopped their work to eavesdrop on conversation. 

Alexis read the temperature measurement aloud. 

"Strange for a star with so much energy and gives of little heat," he puzzled. The crew crowded around looking at the panel screen getting interested. 

"Then what is it sir? If it is not a star," asked Sarah. "I don't know. But this will be the discovery of the century! 

Our name will be written down in history books," dreaming of winning a Nobel Prize Alexis's puzzlement diminished quickly replaced by a dreamy look printed on his face.

Miori pressed a button at the communication panel and a brown haired officer appeared on the holographic screen, 

"Captain Panaka of the mother ship SG-202, the Perchion," the figure nodded in acknowledgement .

" This is research ship RS-002 we need your fighters scout the area immediately to see if it is safe out there before we deploy our research team. 

Downloading coordinates to your Nav computer now," Miori said. " It will be done madam Miori, I will send some fighters to scout at these coordinates," he replied. 

Turning off the transmission Miori then shifted her gaze to the window and saw a few squadrons of fighter ships on patrol making their way to the area. 

They waited for a few minutes then a bleep sounded and a face appeared on the holographic screen.

" This is Alpha lead and negative RS-002 there's nothing but gravel out here. Radar detects nothing in the area you're clear to move in. 

Wow! What a beauty," said a familiar voice in awe. "Bryan is that you?" asked Miori turning her gaze towards the screen. "Miori, how nice to see you," said Brian grinning, 

"Anyway what is that thing?" he asked. "We don't know yet, we've just only found it," said Miori. She called Sarah to her, "Sarah, I need you to contact the engineers,

ask them to attend a meeting at the briefing room. We need to discuss on how to construct a containment area to bring that blue star home," 

said Miori to Sarah who nodded her head eagerly and dashed of to find the engineers. "Can I come too?" asked Brian. Miori stared 

at him on screen in surprise she had totally forgot Bryan. For Bryan is usually not interested in anything that's got to do with science. 

She remembered while in high school Bryan used to doze off in chemistry class. " Er-, Ok sure, " she said. " Thanks, " he smiled and the intercom bleeped off. 

2 weeks had passed and the engineers managed to construct a temporary containment area using the supplies from the fleet's store. 

The containment's frame made of steel measured 45m x 45m x 45m. The rest of the containment is covered in strong fiberglass capable of withstanding any object that is 

hurled in a force that is about 6000 lbs and the bottom is covered with plain steel. 

When they had finished the engineers were caught by surprised when they tried to moved the star into the containment area. 

The star just floated into it on its own will without any help. The engineers then closed the containment keeping it safe. 

The crew managed to find a space in the cargo hold of the RS-002, they found out when it was cleared the hold provide more than enough to space to keep it.

The Pexis floated inside the containment area defying the ships gravity generator. While the engineers built the scientist took readings and made out reports. 

Most of them argued on where to place it as a sentient being or an energy source based from their reports. 

Some claimed that it talked or somehow appeared in their dreams believing it a sentient being. The strangest thing is that readings taken from monitoring equipment shows 

that this sphere, star, thing… whatever they called it is emitting waves, brain waves to be precise of a human being that synchronize with any person 

while he is asleep or unconscious. The scientist found it peculiar that it has the power enough to support hundreds of colony ship for '_eternity?_' the scientist couldn't be sure. 

After much debating they decided to put it in the category as a sentient being.

~~_In the RS-002 meeting room_~~

Miori was seated at the end of the oval shaped table in the meting room at the other end sat the head engineer Cid Jones.

5 other senior scientists and engineers were seated at each side of the table. Alexis one of the senior scientist was seated beside Miori. 

Miori was first to open the meeting, "In today's meeting we are gathered here to discuss about our latest discovery and it is time that we named our star," said Miori. 

"Any suggestions?" asked Miori looking around the room. The room now was packet with people. Normally those who are not in the committee are not allowed in this meeting. 

But today's meeting is special for it involves nearly the whole expedition crew." I know," quipped Bryan from the crowd. "Let's name it Star-Bucks! Since it looks 

like a star and it's gonna make big money once we return to Earth," he grinned foolishly. Everyone in the room burst into laughter except Alexis. 

"We can't name it Star-Bucks," Alexis frowned. "besides it is copyrighted and the company would demand us to pay a lump of sum to use it," he continued.

"Ok, Ok it's just a suggestion," Bryan razed his hands in a warding off manner. 

"What about the Transfoma Core?" Cid suggested. "No, it's sound more machine like," said a senior at the table. "What about Star Burst?" Sarah suggested. 

"Nah, sounds like a ship's name to me," put in Bryan, "I say we should let Miori name it since she's the one who lead us to it, what about it Miori?" he asked. 

The crew chattered in agreement. Alexis raise his hand and the crew silenced. "We are waiting Miori," he said. 

Miori hesitated for a moment then she spoke loud and clear, "I think we should call it the Pexis Plagma. Pexis is from the word plexus and 

Plagma from the word plasma meaning it is plexus plasma. A network of energy that interconnects our thoughts and feelings," she said.

"All in favor raise your hand," said Alexis. Majority of the crew shot up their hands. "Pexis Plagma it is," Alexis declared.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Coming

**Chapter 3: Home Coming**

Two months had passed since the Pexis Plagma was found and the Expedition Fleet now was making it's way towards Earth.

They were eager to bring the news of their latest find. 

" What a mystery you are to us, Pexis, " said Miori staring into the containment looking into it's depths. The Pexis just continued to pulse silently revealing none of it's secrets. 

Wires ran all over the place in the cargo hold and monitoring equipments are scattered all over the floor. Research work was a little behind schedule as the research ship is 

becoming a tourist attraction. Every crew member in the expedition fleet tried to get a close look at the Pexis they had recently discovered so much to her dismay. 

People can't seem to mind their own business. Then she found out that Bryan was behind all of these visits and this infuriated her even further. 

One day captain Panaka dropped in to see the Pexis and said that it is not what he had pictured and congratulated the team involved. 

Bryan seemed to drop by very often handling pamphlets to the whole crew like some sort of sales person promoting a product.

" He's giving me a headache, " said Miori one day in her quarters, rubbing her forehead to increase blood circulation, " and to think that he is serious to keep his word 

and take care of me," she sighted. Trying to forget the days events she rubbed her womb now the size of a basketball. Yes, the baby is doing well and Miori made sure 

she watched her diet and got enough exercise. She expected it to be born in October, "If I don't succumb to all this pressure," she muttered. 

" Where is that bone head Bryan?" she wondered. "Men!" she grunted, 

"Give them a new toy and the start playing with it forgetting their family and friends, " she grumbled and went to look for him. 

On her way out she meet Sarah milling a batch of people near the cargo hold where the Pexis is kept. 

"People, people settle down and form two lines please," she shouted at the crowd, " and follow me quietly," she turned to find Miori heading towards her. 

"Hello Miori," she greeted. "Good Afternoon Sarah," Miori waived at her.

" How's everything? " she asked." Terrible! " Sarah wailed raising her hands in dismay, "I have enough trouble controlling these people.

They seem to wander of if I do not keep my eye on them. I caught one the other day making of with some part of the Pexis he stored the in a container. 

Luckily it glowed through his coat or he would have left without us noticing," she said eyeing the crowd to see if anyone is missing, 

"Bye now I got to go, I have to show this batch around," she turned and lead the group into the cargo hold lecturing along the way. Miori made a mental note 

to increase the security at the cargo hold where the Pexis is held and she will orders to the guards not to let anyone in save those who came for research. 

She would reprimand Bryan to stop his nonsense and close all visits to the Pexis, she had the feeling that if this is open to the public too soon the Pexis will fall into the wrong hands. 

Space is not safe to have something this valuable around especially if there is no large fleet to protect it. 

She made her way towards the cafeteria hoping she would find Bryan there to her luck spotted him sited at a table among the crowd. 

Seated with him are two men dressed in suits sitting at the opposite side of the table. She frowned shoving her way through the crowded cafeteria towards the table.

" There you are Bryan, I've been looking all over for you," said Miori as she sat down beside him.

"Hello Miori you've just made it in time these two gentlemen wanted to see you," he waved a hand to them. 

"Let us introduce ourselves madam Miori, I am Bernard Velmen and this is my accomplice Frederic Goth from The Technological Bureau Corporation.

We are here to discuss about the Pexis Plagma that you've recently found during your voyage," said the gentlemen on the right. 

Miori kept a straight face," May I ask you gentlemen on how you obtain that information?" she asked although she knew it already.

"Your friend here Bryan had a little talk with us and we are interested in making a deal with you," said Bernard Velmen. 

"What if I refuse?" asked Miori her face bearing no emotion. "We know that you wouldn't resist this offer once you have heard of our bargain," said Frederic.

" What we have is the DNA sample of your husband and we are willing to clone him. 

We also offer a large lump sum of one hundred million credit units in the exchange for the Pexis," he continued in a business like tone

" One hundred million credit units?" said Bryan with his eyes wide, " That is a lot of money,". "Indeed it is Mr.Bryan," said Bernard smiling. 

Miori hesitated to have her husband back is beyond everything she ever dreamed. How often she thought of lying wrapped in his arms, into his warmth 

and loving embrace and to look at his eyes again. She longed for him to kiss her and make love and could almost taste the kiss he had given her, sweet and warm. 

All that matters now is she will be with him and they could live their life of from the money they received, happy and content forever. 

"Well madam do you agree with what we have to offer?" said Bernard eyeing Miori intently. No, she thought even though they bought him back he will not be the same and 

she had a feeling that her husband will not accept such a deal. "Yes," she said. "Good…" said Bernard but before he can continue Miori interrupted, 

"You can take your deal and your hides back to where you came from and do not speak to me again ".

" The Pexis is not for sale," she raised her voice giving a clear warning. "Miori, what are you saying? Consider," said Bryan taking her hand.

" I have consider it Bryan and the answer is still no," she said getting irritated. 

"Would you gentlemen please excuse us?" he then led her away from them out of earshot. "Miori why…" he was cut of with a glare from Miori. 

" No Bryan and I stand in my decision, why don't you listen," she said. "I want to know the reason behind the 'No'," he sighted putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Bryan I know it sounds right and they are trying to give me my husband and back but I know he wouldn't be the same, and something in my gut is screaming 'No'," said Miori. 

" But you'll have your old life back, don't you want to see Hiroki?" Bryan asked looking into her eyes. She could see that Bryan missed his old friend. 

"Yes, I want him back badly but if I give the Pexis away they will surely put it to use for themselves besides we need the Pexis .

The people from Earth need it to move to a better place," she looked at him pleadingly. 

"Alright," he sighted ,"I support your decision and I'm sorry but I just want you to be happy," he said with his head bowed. 

Miori put a hand on his shoulder, " I know and I thank you Bryan," she kissed him on the cheek. " I'll … I'll go and talk to them. He made his way back to the table. 

" Bryan," called Miori, " Yes? " he said turning his gaze at her, "No more of this advertising nonsense, OK?" she added sternly. 

He smiled at her " Ok, no more nonsense. I promise."

**********************************

_~~ In a hideout around the orbit of Jupiter ~~ _

" Can you confirm my suspicions? Do they have it?" said an unknown voice from a communicator.

" Yes, our spies report that they have seen it," said a figure clad in an old brown military uniform." Excellent then proceed with the plan," said the voice. 

" I have my mates on standby ready to ambush," said the figure. "Are you sure that these are sufficient enough?" said the voice. "I'm sure," said the figure confidently. 

"No matter, I have other sources on standby should you fail in this task," said the voice. "I will not fail!" retorted figure. 

" Temper, temper you will be given the chance to prove yourself," said the voice. 

"Now Go! perform your duty, make sure no one survives" the figure bowed and left.

************************************

_~~ Back at the RS-002~~_

Security guards were posted at the entrance of the cargo hold and all visits to the Pexis are cancelled. 

Miori was with the research team trying to decode the structure of the Pexis, " It is more complex than I have expected," said Alexis rubbing his eyes.

Staring at the computation made by the ship's research computer all day is straining his eyes. 

Miori was sitting beside him "At this rate it will take hundreds of years to unlock the Pexis structure," she sighted.

" We don't have much time, we need to get this thing duplicated. It is no good that we just have only one power source," turning away she went towards the Pexis containment 

and touched the glass covering carefully avoiding from tripping on the cables that surrounds the containment along the process.

"Hey! how's everyone doing?" Sarah greeted as she entered the cargo hold. " Not good, we still have a lot of Pexis structure to decode. 

Even with hundreds of supercomputers it will take us about a hundred years," said Alexis in dismay.

" Unless there is another alternative we have no choice but to use this only Pexis as a power source," Alexis sighted looking at Sarah. 

" I thought you said that this could power hundreds of colony ships?" she asked. 

"Yes I know but it must have a direct connection to the Pexis, we can't have hundreds of wires running around one main colony ship to the others," Miori explained.

" If one of connection cables is broken then the ship will be stranded in deep space," "Oh…" she put her fingers on her chin, " Hey! I have an idea? " she quipped.

" Why not decode the a portion of the Pexis? Lets say its energy source, reproduce it and store it containers. 

We then can transfer these containers to the colony ships power core," she looked at both of them. 

"Yes… yes," said Alexis his eyes shining bright. " It should work, how did you come with that idea? " he asked. 

"Ah, well studying biology I used the concept of cell cloning," she beamed. 

He quickly entered some calculations into the computer, and then printed out the result. "According to the calculations this will take us 2 years," passing the slip of paper to Miori.

"Good enough, we then need to take this to Japan. They have enough power to compute the structure of the Pexis in this time frame," she said walking out. 

"Hey where are you going?" asked Sarah. " I'm going to the bridge to send an encrypted message to Japan to make preparations for our visit," she answered.

***************************************

~~ Somewhere in a hideout at Jupiter's orbit ~~

"Earth expedition fleet is now entering the asteroid field and coming into range," said an officer in red. "Excellent proceed to battle phase with tactic 'Hide and Seek' immediately. 

I want all stations on ready when I give the signal to attack," said Renard.

" Yes sir!" saluted the officer seeing Renard clad in his old brown military uniform leaped into his fighter. "This is battle is going to be an easy one," he smirked. 

He closed the cockpit's door by flicking a switch and activating others at the console above his head. The engines of his fighter hummed to life and he switched on the ships computer.

'REACTOR ONLINE

SYSTEMS ONLINE

WEAPON SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL

ALL SYSTEMS GO…'read the ship's computer.

"Bleep!" suddenly two people appeared on the intercom screen.

"Diamond Backs ready to go!" 

"Black Panthers ready!"

"All right let's kick some butt!" shouted Renard.

************************************

_~~The Perchion, at the bridge ~~  
  
_

Captain Panaka was at his seat when suddenly a loud bang shook the ship causing him to fall off. "Damn!" he swore as he got up,

"Sound the alarm! We are under attack! I want all station on full alert !" he ordered.

'BATTLE STATIONS!'

'WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!'

'ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE MAN YOUR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY!'

The alarm blared. 

The captain then called the bridge operator monitoring the ships radar, "How many are out there?" he asked the operator stationed there. " About 60 fighter ships took us by surprise 

from those belt of asteroids sir. They must have shutdown and waited for us to get into range," he said. "Damn!" Panaka pounded his fist on the corner of his console.

" That's why they didn't get detected, call in the patrols to engage the enemy before we send out reinforcements," he barked. 

" Tell the patrols also to protect the research ships at all cost. They must be after the Pexis," he said out loud.

Bryan was sipping a cup of coffee when suddenly the Perchion shook forcing him to splutter coffee through his nose.

" Darn! Just what I need an attack on my coffee break!" wiping splutter with a handkerchief from his nose he rushed to the docking bay. 

" Hey! What's up ? Why is everyone standing around here for? We have a battle out there!" he shouted at his squad mates.

" We can't get out sir, the exit from the docking bay is jammed and caved in when the ship took damage," cried Jack a member of Bryan's squad.

" Does it look bad?" he asked. " Not really just a few feet of rubble," said Jack. Bryan looked around to see if he could find anything useful. 

_BOOM! _

The ship shook violently forcing everyone to drop onto the floor. "If this continues the mother ship would not last!" cried Jack in dismay. 

"Aw, Shut up!" Bryan shouted irritated then he saw it, a mounted laser canon. He quickly ran and jump onto it turning it's nozzle towards the rubble.

"Get outta the way! Jack keep near the airlock button!" he shouted. 

His squad mates ran for cover and he slammed at the button blasting both the rubble and the jammed door out to space. 

Air suddenly rushed out pushing everything in the area into space. "Quickly shut the airlock!" Bryan shouted grabbing for his dear life at the fixed canon. 

Jack crawled towards the airlock button and pressed it , the airlock hissed shut. "OK team lets get out there and fight!" Bryan leaped into his fighter called the 'Swift'.

( Swifts are Earth fighter ships that have a sleek body with twin firing laser canons positioned below the nozzle. Two missile launchers are attached at the side under each wing 

these can be fitted with seeking missiles or short ranged scatter missiles.)

The rest of the squad mounted into their fighters preparing for battle. When he saw everyone inside his or her ships he activated the remote in his ship that opens the airlock. 

"YAAAHOOO! Eat potholes yer scum!" he fired lasers at the enemy ships as he shot out of the bay two went down on his first attack. 

"Everyone break formation and open fire!" he said to his squad through the intercom. 

"Roger!"

"Here we go!"

_~~Just outside the research ship RS-002 ~~_

" Dang! Just what I need, fighters behind my tail," said Renard as laser blast rained behind him.

He flipped some switches on the console releasing the parasite clamps that sticks onto enemy ships and slows them down with their small thrusters.

"C ya!" he waved at the bewildered pilots while one of his mates shot them littering the area with debris.

His fighter whizzed through space as he dodged lasers aimed at him and shooting any Swifts that got in the way. 

" This is a piece of cake," he chuckled gunning down two Swifts that he was tailing. 

"Ok now time to board the research ship," activating the intercom he spoke, " This is Renard I've cleared the area. 

Send in the transports before the enemy sends in reinforcements, 'Panther Lead' and 'Diamond Lead' commence operation 'Ring around the roses'.

Let's make this raid they'll never forget!" he sneered. "Roger!" they said through the intercom and he escorted the transport ships to board the RS-002 when they arrived.

Both Panther and Diamond squads concentrated their attack on the other research ship forcing most of the expedition fighters to tail them.


	5. Chapter 4: The Assault

**Chapter 4: The Assault **

Miori was frightened out of her life when the alarms blared stating there is an attack. She guessed this must be a raid from mercenaries or space pirates. 

She wondered how they got information about the Pexis. She waited at the bridge wondering how her friends are doing and weather they could get out of this alive. 

From the security camera screen she could see guards are running towards the entrance of the ship positioning themselves behind corners, 

crates and anything they could find for cover at the main entrance. 

Miori could see sparks appeared at the door, "_Wait a minute? Why are they boring holes on four corners of the door?_" she peered at the screen for a closer look. 

She could see 4 small tubes suddenly appeared at the holes and gas poured into the ship then followed by a blast that blew the door away and incinerating the area near the door. 

Those who were close by were engulfed in flames, screaming in pain rolling over on to the floor. Miori's eyes went wide in shock at the horrible scene.

Those who didn't manage to put out the fire on them were quickly burned to death. Their charred remains on the floor and made her almost throw up at the sight. 

The guards open fire with their blasters intent on hitting anybody who is coming through. Miori then saw something flew from the door and landed onto the ground. 

Suddenly there is a flash of white light that covered the screen and then she saw the guards rubbing their eyes blinded by the flash grenade. 

The raiders swarmed in and gunned down every guard in the area then they ran out of the sight of the camera, she counted 30 of them. 

Looking around the bridge she saw that it was empty, everyone seems to be reinforcing the main entrance. She ran out of the bridge down the corridor, _BOOM! _

The ship jerked suddenly from enemy fire tossing Miori to the side. Metal beams fell in front of her. 

She clung at the wall for dear life too afraid to move, then with a will of effort she pushed herself from the wall and ran.

She came round the corner then stopped when she saw a guard fighting a raider dressed in red at a distance, 

the guard tried to shoot the raider on the chest but missed as he dodged out of the way. With a leap the raider jumped grabbed the guard's hand holding the blaster 

and elbowed him in the chest. Then using the guards body weight the raider back-throw him onto the floor. 

The raider then quickly took out his knife strapped at his thigh and sliced the guard's throat. Miori could hear the guard burbling to breath then died in a pool of blood. 

The raider then looked up and noticed Miori watching him. Licking the blood stained dagger he sneered then ran at her holding his dagger above his head. 

She screamed running back around the corner not daring to risk a look. She could hear the raider's footsteps coming closer and she concentrated every 

nerve and muscle in her body and ran faster. Just as she rounded from another corner a pair of hands grabbed her mouth and dragged into a room and the 

door hissed behind them, then the hands released her.

She was about to turn around and punch the assailant when she noticed Sarah putting he finger on her lips telling her to be silent. 

Then they both heard footsteps running past them and breathed a sight of relief. "Sarah! I'm so glad to see you. Where is everyone?" she hugged Sarah. 

"Alexis is knocked unconscious, I laid him on the corner over there," she pointed, "and as for he rest of the research team I'm not sure." 

Miori looked around her surroundings, " Where are we? " she asked. "We are at the medical storage area," said Sarah "Are you hurt?" she asked. 

"No, luckily you dragged me in here on time or I'll end up with a sliced throat," Miori shivered remembering the scene. 

"Well there is nothing to do hear but wait," said Sarah with a sigh.

***************************************

~~ _At the battle scene_ ~~

Bryan was harassing the enemy that was attacking the research ships, " Jack I need you at my wing, where are you?" he asked through the intercom,

the battle is getting intense at the moment. "Yeah, yeah I read ya," said Jack pivoting his Swift to his side. They could see six enemy fighter ships in line formation coming 

towards them. "Ready, GO!" they zoomed their ship in full throttle towards them. The enemy fired and they dodged the lasers moving away from each other.

Bryan to was on the left and Jack on the right. 

Six of the fighters break their formation and chased them (three enemy fighters tailing one of them each) and furiously raining lasers at them. 

Then both pilots turned in a wide arc and flied towards each other with enemies tailing them. So intent was the enemy on their target that they failed to see their plan. 

When Bryan and Jack passed by each other they fired scatter missiles at the fighters that tailed them. 

_KABOOM!_ An explosion ignited sending pieces of metal through space. "TAKE THAT YOU SUCKERS!" Bryan and Jack shouted. "Good job Jack!" 

Bryan gave a thumb up at Jack flying beside him. "Will do Alpha lead," Jack saluted. "OK, lets fry the rest of them!" Bryan pressed on full throttle with Jack behind him.

Then as he came to the RS-002 he noticed that two enemy transport ships docked at the main entrance a horrible thought struck him _"Oh no! Miori!"_

"Jack contact for troop reinforcements ask them to dock at the RS-002. The ship has been boarded and I'm going in," 

with that he speed towards the RS-002 as Jack contacted for help.

*****************************************

_~~ The Perchion, at the bridge_ ~~

Captain Panaka was pacing back and forth near his seat, "Damage Report!" he cried. "The ship has taken about 40% damage and half of turrets on the left are damaged sir!" 

cried one of the bridge crew. "At this rate we won't last for another 15 minutes," he snarled.

"What about our fighters? How many of them are still available?" he asked. 

" Thirty five Swifts had been destroyed on the first wave, we have another 25 to resist the second wave, " said the same person. 

"We managed to take down 20 of the fighters in the first attack, the enemy is regrouping for a second strike, " he swallowed knowing the Captain will work himself into a fury.

"DAMMIT!" Panaka cursed rubbing his chin considering other options.

" Launch static missiles when the second wave hits!" said the Captain. "But captain some of our comrades are still out there!" cried his sub-command.

"It is either the enemy or us soldier! We'll pick up the survivors after the battle," said Panaka. "But captain…" he was cut of with a glare from Panaka, 

"THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIER!" "Y-yes, sir," he stammered.

Jack was docking at the mother ship to reload his ammunition when he saw two huge missiles fired from their salvo.

They made their way towards the swarm of fighters and exploded emitting an EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) shockwave around the area.

Most fighters have shutdown due to malfunction some are zooming around space out of control. The only thing he can do now is hope that his comrades are all right out there.

*******************************************

_~~ The RS-002, at the medical storage ~~_

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sarah. " I don't know. I hope everyone is okay," said Miori sitting beside Sarah with her chin between her knees.

They have been waiting inside the storeroom for nearly half an hour. "Well luckily Alexis and I were near this room when he was knocked out. I was able to…" said Sarah but

she was cut short when Miori placed her finger on her lips. "I can hear someone coming," she whispered in a few moments footsteps echoed through the corridor.

They held their breath listening and waiting. The footsteps stopped in front of the door, Miori quietly grabbed the fire extinguisher hanging nearby and positioned 

her self beside the door. The door opened and a she could see a shadow on the floor and the figure stepped in. CLANG! She brought the fire extinguisher on the figure's

head knocking him unconscious onto the floor. She was about to give another hit when she noticed it was Bryan, "Oh! My God! Bryan are you all right," 

Miori putting down the extinguisher and kneeled down beside him. 

Turning him over she slapped his face, "Mommy I dun wanna go to school today," Bryan whined in a semi conscious state. 

"Oh God he is suffering from brain damage!" exclaimed Sarah, "Why did you hit him?" she asked.

"How should I know it was him," Miori cried using her fingers she opened his eyes to check if he is ok. 

She leaned forward for a closer look, suddenly she felt a hand clasped behind her neck and find her lips into Bryans.

She paused moment on that position, it reminded her of Hiroki then coming back to her senses she shot her head up. 

"YOU IDIOT!" she thumped her fists on his chest. Bryan roared in laughter and Sarah couldn't help but join in. 

"That was quite a hit, luckily I was wearing my cockpit helmet," he giggled. "Do not pull a stunt like that again!" Miori yelled in frustration.

Suddenly another shadow covered the doorway, "Miori look out!" Bryan cried.

Miori turned around to see a figure clad in an old brown military uniform but before she could react the figure fire a shot at her shoulder.

She dropped onto the floor and succumbed into darkness.

******************************************

_Miori…Miori..._

_" Huh? Who said that? " she asked. "Hello Miori it is I," said the Pexis. "Oh hello," she greeted. "We need to talk," said the Pexis._

_She noticed she was lying down, she stood up and looked around, "Where am I?" she asked. "You are in a dream in your unconscious state," said the Pexis._

_"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" asked Miori. " I sense lust and anger in these people who attacked you and from what I gather in their _

_ unconscious state before they died, they call themselves the 'Red Eye', ". " The Red Eye? Who are they and what do they want with you?" asked Miori. _

_"I know not of their purpose but I can sense that they are influenced by a great evil. _

_Be vigilant for the group that you manage to hold against are part of The Red Eye and more will come," said the Pexis._

_" What about you will you be alright?" Miori asked in a worried tone. " Yes, for the time being I'm safe with you and your friends," said the Pexis._

_" What is this great evil you talked about?" asked Miori. " I know not and I am not sure if this evil plays a big role in The Red Eye but I can sense that it is the_

_ fuel that __drives them to attack your group, even if they are outnumbered," said the Pexis._

_" Little was I able to gather during the battle from the survivors, when I tried to pry out information from those that are terribly wounded. _

_They suddenly screamed as if in an intense pain and died," said the Pexis in a sad voice, "and I'm not risking to read another mind," ._

_Miori was shocked to hear that __something would kill someone just to hide itself._

_" What would do such a thing?" she said in a worried tone. " I know not and for the first time I am frightened._

_I can sense great power within the group," said the Pexis._

_ Miori was thinking over what the Pexis had said, The Red Eye? She had never heard of such a group,_

_ maybe they are hidden out of sight and hearing buying their time to attack at the right moment but what do they want with the Pexis?_

_" I sense that there is another life form in you," said the Pexis changing the subject._

_" Yes, there is, there is a baby inside my womb," said Miori. "What is a baby?" the Pexis inquired. _

_" It is another human growing inside me and will be born out when it is ready," explained Miori._

_" Interesting," said the Pexis._

_"Do you humans reproduce yourself?" asked the Pexis. "What? No, we need two human's one male and the other the female to produce a baby,"__said Miori covering _

_her mouth to hide her smile. " Fascinating!" said the Pexis astounded. _

_" Take care of this young one Miori, I sense that that this one will play a __ great part when the time comes," ._

_"Good-bye for now," Miori could feel that the Pexis is going away. _

_"Wait, how do you know?" said Miori but the Pexis didn't answer._


	6. Chapter 5:Strange Visions

**Chapter 5: Strange Visions**

"Miori…Miori," said a voice, "Uggh…What?" she groaned, "I'm tired let me go to sleep," she mumbled. "Miori!" called the voice urgently.

"Alright I'm up," she forced her self to open her eyes. She could make out a few blurry shapes that loomed before her, it took a few seconds to

get her eyes focused when it did she could see Bryan and Sarah beside her. Bryan looked relieved, "Where am I? Is my baby all right?" she asked.

You are at the RS-002 infirmary," said Bryan holding her hand. "You have passed out while taking a blaster shot on your shoulder nothing serious," Sarah explained,

"And you've been out cold for three days. The doctor checked and said the baby is fine," she added.

Miori sighted with relief and tried to sit up but to find both Sarah and Bryan pushed her back down gently to rest. 

"You need rest, no more moving," said Bryan acting like a mother hen. "What happened? Is the expedition fleet all right?" she asked in a worried tone. 

"Everyone is fine and you're safe now," said Bryan patting her hand to reassure her. " You almost give me a fright there talking in your sleep," said Sarah. 

" Me? Talk in my sleep? " she frowned. "Yeah," Bryan agreed, " You keep mumbling something about ' The Red Eye ' " said Bryan in a concerned tone. 

" Who is this ' Red Eye ' anyway ? " asked Sarah. Miori then told them about the dream when the Pexis talked to her.

" So this cult 'The Red Eye' is after the Pexis," said Bryan deep in thought. " What would they want with the Pexis? " asked Sarah.

" Do they intend to use it as an energy source? " she said drawing a conclusion. 

" Where is this cult anyway? " said Bryan. " I don't know. They remain hidden perhaps waiting at the correct moment to strike at us," said Miori giving the far away look 

in her eyes again. "Are you sure about this?" asked Bryan. "I don't know," Miori sighted " All we have is speculations, perhaps interrogating those who raided us might help,"

she said. "All we can do now is remain vigilant should they ever strike again," she "Enough of the cult what happened after I blacked out?" Miori asked.

Bryan dragged a chair beside Miori then told her everything that happened.

**************************************

_~~ Flashback, somewhere near the medical storage area ~~_

Renard was walking silently among the shadows of the research ship when suddenly he heard voices. 

He took out his blaster from its holster and made his way towards the sounds.

Blaster held ready he quickly rounded the corner, seeing nobody was around he listened again. The voices were coming from a room a few feet away. 

Coming to a stop in front of the door he took a step nearer and the door hissed open automatically. 

He noticed a woman kneeling beside a man down on the floor and pulled the trigger at the woman.

_ZAP!_

A beam issued fourth from his blaster hitting the woman on the shoulder.

" NO! " cried Bryan as Miori fell to his side. He instinctively shot Renard on the arm before his assailant took aim. 

Renard cried out in pain dropping his blaster and held his wounded arm. 

Bryan motioned to shoot again but Renard kicked his blaster away and it clattered somewhere in the room. 

The attack gave Brian to kick his assailant on the crotch causing him to buckle for a moment. With great dexterity Bryan shot up from the floor into his fighting stance using by 

using the momentum of his legs and gave a punch at the face. That spilt second gave Renard time 

to block the attack using his uninjured arm then wrapping his wrist around his assailant's arm he pulled him forward and gave a kick on the chest. 

Bryan grunted from the pain and counter attacked by giving a front kick on Renard's face. Renard didn't have enough time to recover from his attack and received the blow. 

Renard fell face flat against the wall at the narrow corridor with arms akimbo.

Bryan then came after him and tried to finish him of by slamming his heel at Renard's forehead but missed as Renard dodged away hitting the wall instead. 

Before Bryan could recover from his attack Renard knock him down using his body weight.

Renard quickly whipped out a knife that is strapped on his thigh and pounced on Bryan with knife in hand trying to slice his throat.

Bryan counter attacked by giving Renard a kick on the face making him stagger. Bryan then quickly jumped up from the floor and with a cry tackled 

Renard's middle towards the wall. Renard dropped his knife as Bryan knocked his stomach slamming his back against the wall. He elbowed Bryan on the back causing his 

assailant to fall face down onto the floor. Then grabbing his assailant's head with both hands he was about to twist Bryan's head. 

He was so preoccupied with his opponent that Renard didn't see Sarah coming from behind swinging the fire extinguisher to the back of his head.

_CLANG!_

The knock caused Renard to blink stupidly at Sarah before his eyes rolled and fall unconscious onto the floor. 

Sarah shoulders sagged still holding the fire extinguisher in her hands breathing heavily.

Bryan came up and check Renard's pulse, " He is still alive, " he said looking at the unconscious Renard. " Thanks for backing me up, " he grinned at her. 

" Anytime, " said Sarah wiping sweat forehead.

" Is Miori Ok? " asked Bryan. " She's fine. I manage to patch up the wound nothing serious though. She's only knocked out," said Sarah.

" Halt! Who goes there? " shouted someone in the shadows. They shifted their gaze towards the sound seeing a silhouette of someone pointing a blaster at them. 

Then the figure recognized Bryan and came running forward. " Sergeant Bryan, is everything ok sir? " said the soldier eyeing Renard's unconscious body suspiciously. 

" Yes," said Bryan, "Are you one of the support troops I sent for? " he asked. " Yes sir, " said the soldier.

" Where are the others? " asked Bryan. " Near the main entrance sir, we manage to rout all of the raiders losing 5 men out of 20. 

Those who had survived our attack are being locked up in a storage room of this ship, " said the soldier. 

"Good! I have to get going. Keep them locked in and we'll figure out what to do with them after the battle, " he said.

**************************************

What about the battle that has taken place outside?" asked Miori. " Well, Jack told me all about it, " said Bryan, " He said he was at the docking bay while 

Captain Panaka issued an order to fire the ' Static Missiles ', ". " Static Missiles? Isn't that dangerous? " interrupted Miori. " Well yes, when these explode they emit 

EMP shockwaves causing all electronics in the vehicle to malfunction in the area. Fortunately none of our pilots were in danger because these malfunctions may cause 

any ship to shutdown, fly out of control or even worse explode," Bryan explained. " When the battle is over he then sent out some salvage ships to pickup the enemy's 

fighters that are shutdown," said Bryan. "I guess it is a difficult choice for Panaka, it is a desperate situation like in a chess game. 

He has to sacrifice a few pieces to win the battle," said Miori. " In a way it is, it is a soldiers life, " he sighted. " Well, I'm glad we're all alive that's what matters, " said Sarah.

" Yes we are all here and that's all that matters, " thought Miori.

Captain Panaka was on his guard now, the attack made him send an encrypted message to Earth's military asking them to send extra escorts.

He had a feeling that the pirates are still out there. Every able-bodied crew is filled in to tend to the wounded or to initiate patchwork repairs. 

Although the battle was won but with a cost for about more than 60 people died. 

Ceremonial burial services are given to the deceased and messages are sent to their respective families and relatives.

The prisoners were interrogated but they could find a little from their motives of the attack most of them are keeping their lips stiff. 

Those few who could not stand the interrogation faced sudden death when they were about to reveal any information.

A week passed and the extra escorts have arrived, in Panaka's plight they send in 2 frigate chassis ships and another mother ship to protect the fleet. 

Miori was discharged from the infirmary and was up and about again. The crew spirits rose from the recovery of Miori and wish her well whenever she passed by them. 

She and together with Bryan went and talk to Panaka about the cult of The Red Eye. 

From their discussion it seems that the captain can do little about it for he is a soldier only in command of his ship. But he said that he would alert the High Command on this matter. 

The rest of the journey went peacefully and the fleet stopped at Mars colony to replenish supplies and finish any leftover repairs.

The crew then were left free to explore their surroundings or to lounge around the star port. "Let's go down and see the colony of Mars," said Sarah. 

She was talking with Miori, Bryan, Jack and Alexis in the cafeteria. "Hey good idea lets get ready in fifteen minutes time," said Miori.

"What are we going to do over there?" asked Alexis. "Shopping," said Sarah gleefully. The men groaned, "Shopping?" asked Bryan.

"Aw, come on it will be fun besides you are going to miss an opportunity of a lifetime," said Miori patting at Bryan's arm. They got up and walk to their quarters to get changed.

"An opportunity of getting aching feet for a lifetime," whispered Bryan to Jack and Alexis, Jack sniggered at the joke but Alexis said nothing.

Fifteen minutes later they made their way towards the shuttle dock that will transport them down to Mars. On board the shuttle Sarah excitedly pointed 

at the brown dusty planet through the shuttle's window. Sandstorms ranged all around the planet making it an inhospitable place but when they approached the atmosphere 

they could see some big dome shaped buildings that are scattered over a large area, it seems that humans can find ways to adept with their surroundings. 

These buildings are probably eco-spheres that create an earth like environment within it and are interconnected with walkways so the people can go to and fro between them. 

The shuttle then came to a stop at one of the ports. When they got of they could see people walking about in a hurry on the days business. 

It seems that like earth the people's lifestyles here are no different. They made their way through the throng taking a look around the port. Souvenir shops displayed their wares at 

windowpanes trying to attract any shopper's attention but to no avail. "Where do you all want to go first?" asked Miori. 

"Hey! let's go to the Chez Bazaar, I've heard it is quite popular here in Mars," said Sarah. 

"Well do you all agree?" she asked the rest of the group. Bryan shrugged, "I don't know, let's go anyway since Sarah recommended it," and the rest nodded in agreement. 

They walked on looking at the sights and sounds of Mars until they came to a small archway bearing the sign _'Welcome to Chez Bazaar'_. 

" Well we're here," said Jack peering through the entrance. "Well let's go in then," said Sarah and they walked in. 

The streets were littered with stalls and shops selling all sorts of things, ranging from arms, gadgets and strange aromas kept in bottles that give off scents and 

many other things that they never seen. The streets are packet with people bargaining and busy doing the days shopping. 

Bryan and Jack were at the firearms store admiring some of the weaponry displayed there while Alexis was looking at gadgets sold at a nearby store. 

Miori and Sarah were looking at the store displaying some fragrant bottles. These are loaded into a device that is able to spray the fragrant into the air like some sort 

of electronic air freshener. They bought some of the fragrances and the device. Miori and Sarah were making their way to another store when something caught Sarah's eye. 

A store with a sign that read '_Strange Relics and Artifacts_'. "Ooo! Miori let's go and take a look in there," said Sarah pointing at the store and 

together they stepped into the shop. They could see the shop was covered in dust, shelves lined the walls holding some of the most curious looking objects. 

An old woman appeared upon hearing customers entering her shop. She was dressed in grey robes, stooping on her walking stick.

"Welcome to my humble shop. Is there anything that I that interest you?" she asked. " Thank you, we're just here to take a look around," said Sarah smiling. 

The old woman bowed, " Take your time then," she waved her hand around and went back behind the counter arranging some things. 

Sarah then went to the shelves on the wall taking a closer look at the objects. 

Miori took a look around the area at the main entrance of the shop, she found nothing interesting . 

She saw an archway that leads to another room to her right then made her way towards it. 

She peered inside, statues were arranged at the corners of the room and there in the middle stood a white pedestal. 

She went towards it, she could see ruins inscribed on it half covered in dust. 

She blew the dust away chocking in the process as some dust went into her mouth. She couldn't make out what the ruins are saying, 

but she could see a mould on top of the pedestal shaped like a jewel. 

But the mould is empty and the jewel is missing. She touched the smooth surface of the pedestal running her fingers at the ruins. 

Then she slowly made her way up towards the mould feeling the missing jewel. She gasped suddenly in front of her eyes she saw visions. 

She saw a great battle occurring somewhere in space. Massive ships bearing the Earth sign are fighting with another fleet. 

She saw the Earth's opponents were an army of mechs flying through space together with sleek fighter ships, white battle 

ships followed behind and in the lead was a silver mother ship firing it's multiple canons at Earth's fleet.

Then she saw Earths lead ship firing red beams to a large white mech with wings. The visions changed and she saw a boy making his way up to the top of the mountain peek. 

She could see him yelling at the top of his lungs his hands reached up to the sky. She gaped in shock for the boy had black hair like hers and brown eyes like Hiroki's.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" said a voice jolting her back into reality. Miori quickly turned around and saw Sarah standing at the archway. 

"Did you see it?" asked Miori. "See what?" asked Sarah looking confused. "T-that battle with Earth's fleet and that white mech," she stammered pointing above the pedestal.

"No, when I came in all I saw is you touching the pedestal," said Sarah. Miori blinked in confusion then sighted.

"I think it is time that we head back. Let's go find the others," with that they waved goodbye at the shopkeeper at the counter and went out. 

They had not walked far when Jack and Bryan meet up with them. "Hey, look at what I bought," said Bryan as he shows it to them. 

They could see two handles on his palm, the topside had a button and at each end of the handle there is a thin opening. 

" Er? What is it? Or have you just lost your sword?" Sarah giggled. 

"Very funny," Bryan grinned. "Now watch," he said as he held the handles on each hand and activated the buttons with his thumb. 

Then a humming sound could be heard and a split second thin curved laser blades produced at each end of the handle measuring 2 feet.

"Wow that's neat!" said Sarah in awe. Bryan grinned again " They are called 'Kasai Blades'," showing them around to the group.

Just then Alexis appeared with a bag in his hand, "Hey Alexis check out what Bryan got," said Miori. Bryan showed the 'Kasai Blades' to Alexis and he raised his eye browns in 

surprise but said nothing. "What did you buy Alexis?" asked Sarah. "I bought some equipment to experiment with the Pexis," he pointed at the bags he was holding.

"Ok, well take a look at it once we get back," said Miori and they strode off towards the port.


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visit**

The friends made it back to the star port in an hour. Captain Panaka was there to greet them, "Ah, Miori just in time," he bowed at Miori. 

"We're going to depart now," said the captain walking towards his ship with them." Have you enjoyed your brief visit on Mars?" he asked Miori walking beside him. 

"Yes, thank you," said Miori. " I have received word from the High Command," he said looking forward still keeping in pace with Miori strides. 

"What did they say?" she asked looking at the captain.

He stopped hesitating and the others looked at him waiting, " They said that we have no proof that this cult exist nor if it is a real threat," he said flatly. 

"Not a threat? More than 60 people died during the raid and they said it is not a threat?" cried Miori angrily. 

The captain sighted, "I know you mean well madam Miori but the military can't just spend their resources looking for a cult which does not exist and they need the approvals from 

the U.N. before conducting investigations," he bowed apologetically. " But people are dying, how could they not see this? We have to nip this cult at the bud before it grows 

or it will be difficult to stop --, ". Captain Panaka held up his hand in an asking her to be patient manner, " I know, but it seems to be beyond my power. 

I just hope that their failed attack is enough to lower their moral and will cause them to wane and disperse," he said.

Miori was bit her lip considering other options until finally the captain gave in, "All right, I'll do what I can but I cannot make any promises," he said goodbye and went to his ship. 

Miori felt a hand on her shoulder, "Miori there is nothing else we can do except to hope," said Bryan. "Let's go," taking Miori's hand he led 

her back to the RS-002 and the rest of the group followed.

Miori was reading in the ships library when she was interrupted from a tap on her shoulder, " Just to let you know we will be docking at Earth's spaceport 

in half an hour, be prepared, " said Sarah. Miori smiled, " I will be there soon," she assured her. It has been a week since their departure from Mars and there is nothing much 

to do but continued their research on the Pexis that is making a little progress. They have now uncovered an estimate of 5% of the structure. 

She never mentioned about the visions that the pedestal had shown to her friends thinking it would be a little use. 

For the moment she put it behind her mind. From one of the windows of the ships library she could see the metal platform of the star port that is slowly approaching then she left 

to her quarters to pick up her things . She hoped Japan had everything ready at the research facility in Tokyo as she had just received an encrypted message 3 days ago 

saying that they are willing to decode the Pexis structure using their latest supercomputer technology and they have also escorts waiting to guide Miori's team when she arrives. 

The friends except Jack were waiting at the main door for the ship to dock. 

Jack had told them earlier that regretted that he wouldn't be able to join them because he was reassigned to another post.

When RS-002 bay doors opened Miori could see 3 men dressed in white coats walking towards them. " Konichiwa Miori-san," said the one in the middle, "Watashi name 

Kagami Toyorama," seeing the confused look on Sarah and Alexis he smiled, "Gomen, I forgot we've got foreigners here," he bowed in greeting. 

Miori bowed back, "These are my accomplices Geuki Han," he indicated the person standing to his left, "and Isugi Kion. 

Madam if you will follow us we will escort you to the shuttle bound for Japan," he turned to lead the way. 

"Wait what about the Pexis?" asked Sarah. "Don't worry we are handling it," said Geuki pointing at the window. 

Sarah could see a few people in space suits guiding the Pexis containment into a cargo ship. 

She saw clamp like devices with cables were attached on both of its corners pulling the containment unit inside the cargo hold.

They have arrived at Tokyo shuttle port an hour later and they could see brown clouds gathering and storms ranging outside due to the polluted atmosphere 

through the view port while waiting for a bubble transport to take them to their loggings. The 3 men had already left them not without directions and said they will receive

word in 2 days time. They have not waited long when a bubble transport appeared in front of them and they hauled their luggage into its boot. 

"Let's go visit the Tokai's first," said Bryan. "The Tokai's? Who are they?" asked Miori. 

" They are my relatives in Japan," he said as he typed in the coordinates on the touch screen when everyone is seated and the transport hummed on its way. 

(The bubble transport is actually an oval shaped car that has two doors that opened upwards and hovers above the ground. 

Instead of a driver the transport's Artificial Intelligence System (A.I.S) is doing the driving. The A.I.S is programmed to take the shortest route to the destination. 

It also has a build in receiver that uploads traffic maps to the A.I.S from the traffic police database located at any police station. 

This will enable the A.I.S to decide on which route to take if it is blocked or jammed by traffic. 

Sensors placed on the front, back and bottom allow it to stay on track on the road. 

Used as a public transport it has room for four and suited for going on distances less than half an hour away.) 

" You didn't tell me you had relatives here in Japan," said Miori looking inquisitively at Bryan.

" I'm sorry but I am telling the truth because I can understand the greeting that Kagami gave us. I'll introduce you to them when we get there," he said changing the subject.

They chatted for a while, admiring the tall buildings of Tokyo along the way they could see few people outside. Most prefer to stay at home due to the pollution. 

After 10 minutes the transport came to some housing areas and turning into a corner it finally came to a stop. 

Miori could see a house in front of her that is 2 stories high and measured around 400 square feet. It had a small garden in front but all vegetation had died long ago the 

only remains are some stumps, twigs and cracked earth due to the lack of moisture. Outside the house is a mechanism that filters the air that is entering the house with not 

much success unless all windows and doors are closed. Bryan pressed at the door bell.

The door hissed opened and they saw a man standing there followed by a woman in her 50's," Ototo! How nice to see you," the man patted Bryan 

on the shoulder. "It's been a long time onisama," said Bryan then the old women came forward. " Jin Tokai is that you? My heart fills with joy to see you back after these years," 

said the women hugging him. "It's alright mom I'm home," Bryan returned the hug then released her. " These are my friends," he introduced Miori, Sarah and Alexis. 

" This is my elder brother Zen and my mother Yuriko," the friends greeted them. "Where is dad?" he asked. " Oh he will be home shortly from work," said Zen. 

" Why don't you all come in while I make some tea," said Yuriko and went to the kitchen. Zen was showing them to the dining and he asked them to be seated. 

Sarah and Alexis chatted with him while Bryan ushered Miori to follow him upstairs.

As they entered the room Miori she could see some collection of weaponry. 

Long rifles are hung on the wall while small pistols and blasters were enclosed in a glass like cupboard. All of the guns are not loaded as a safety precaution. 

There was a moment of silence then Miori spoke, " Jin Tokai? You never told me that your family is in Japan," she asked suddenly frowning and demanding some explanation.

"Actually I am the adopted son of Yuriko's since my parents left me," said Bryan," My previous father was a drunk and he left the family when I was eight. 

My mother was in grief and through the ordeal she got sick and died," he said softly his sitting on the bed with hand clasped on his knees. 

" I wandered around aimlessly trying to live my life in the streets of New York but couldn't make a living. 

In desperation I resort to thievery and got arrested by the police. They sent me to an orphanage and shortly after that the Tokai's came and adopted me," he said sadly 

with his head bowed. " But why didn't you tell me about them when we are studying at high school in U.S? " said Miori. 

"I guess I was scared to reveal myself. If I told anybody about it they will surely left me long ago.

I was ashamed of myself back then and besides no one wants to hear Jolly-o-Bryan's dark past," said Bryan his head bowed.

Miori placed her fingers at his chin and forced him to look up. "You are wrong Bryan or should I say Jin, I will always be your friend even I known about it. 

You are what you are now and nothing can change it," she said taking his hand. "Thanks Miori you are a rare and special friend that everyone must have," he smiled. 

There was a sudden shout down below "Yuriko I'm home," could be heard. 

"Come let's go down and I'll introduce you to my foster father," Bryan said and together they walked downstairs.

"Ah Jin, it's good to see you home," smiled Shonjo as he sat down at the dining table with the rest. "Hello father," Jin greeted. 

" And this must be Miori Shimatzu that you mentioned about in your e-mails, " he greeted Miori. " I hope you enjoy your stay here while you're doing you research," he continued. 

" Thank you. May I ask sir on how did you obtain this information?" said Miori taking her seat. 

" I am the embassy of Japan's government to the U.S. As you all know The Natural Resource Agency is part of the U.N. and had given us the news when Miori found the Pexis. 

The U.N. council has voted to let Japan decode the structure. Your speculation is correct Miori as the U.N. pointed that we Japanese have the most advance technology 

in computers and robotics," he said unable to control his pride. " Tea is served," said Yuriko as a droid shape like a saucer flew overhead balancing a few cups on it's top. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Sarah as the droid hovered beside her serving tea with one of it's straw like arms as it blinks with 2 round lenses. 

It's hold suddenly popped open revealing a cake on a platter. It held the tip of the platter in its clamp like hand and placed it on the middle of the table. 

"I'm glad you like it. This is our latest model of house droids that performs all chores in the household from serving, cleaning and cooking," said Shonjo. 

" The A.I. program must be complex to perform such task," said Sarah never taking her eyes of the droid. 

"Indeed it is for the company called Cybernetics Inc. that build this droid took about 5 years to develop the software that monitors all of its actions," explained Shojo. 

" There are a few on production now but soon we push for mass production around the globe," he sipped his tea. 

" How much does it cost? " asked Alexis. "Oh around 2 million credit units, the company is generous enough to lend it to us to test it. 

So far I find nothing wrong with it," said Shojo pleased.

" We will send in our comments next month," he added. " I have to go I have some chores left to do if I don't get it done in time Ani will kill me," said Zen standing up, 

" I'll be back tomorrow with her for a visit, " he said goodbye and walk through the kitchen door and down to his house a few blocks away.

" We'll better go too. We have to find loggings for our stay in Japan, " said Miori. 

" Oh that won't be necessary, " said Yuriko, " Shojo and I have agreed to let you people stay," she added smiling. " W-why thank you. But- " Miori was cut short.

"No we don't mind at all. Besides we can use some company and there is room for everyone," said Yuriko reading her mind.


	8. Chapter 7: A Party To Remember

**Chapter 7: A Party To Remember**

Miori was enjoying the sights at Ueno Park during her one week leave from work. Her womb is huge now and she had a bit difficulty when it comes to getting up from a 

sleeping position. " I used to enjoy my aerobics in the morning now I can't," she groaned. The baby's weight is giving a strain to her back muscles.

"You are a heavy one," she patted her womb. " I predict that you will be like your father, eating a lot," she chuckled. 

Bryan just came back with some ice creams " Here you go," he handed an ice cream to Miori. 

They found a bench nearby and sat down, she took a lick and look up through the glass cover high above her. 

She could see clouds of ash and smoke floating slowly across the brown sky. 

"What did we do to deserve this?" she thought sadly. Miori then daydream about the past, she could barely remember playing in the bright sun and running with her

hands outstretched in the field. She would laugh when she was doing this without a care in the world. When she was too tired she would lay down on the soft grass smelling 

the fresh sweet air mixed with the smell of cherry blossoms during her childhood days. Now the sun is nothing but a dim light bringing no warmth or joy. 

The earth was brown and barren and the cherry blossom trees are all save those that are protected in Ueno Park have died. 

She could feel a tinge of sorrow in her heart, "Bryan have you ever dreamed that one day that we will be able to get our blue sky back," she said still looking up.

" Yes I have," he said slowly, "I dreamed that one day we could walk freely without glass domes above our heads to protect us and see our land green again," he 

said following her gaze. "Sometimes I wonder why we always push ourselves too far until we forget to look after our planet. Did we purposely give in to our desires 

and forsake the warnings Mother Nature has given us?" she questioned looking at him.

"What all I know Miori we could only learn from our mistakes once we have suffered from it," he answered looking into her eyes. " I may not be correct but 

I believed that we always take things for granted and this is the price to pay," he waved his hand around. " I think so too," she agreed.

"Will we ever have our old Earth back?" she asked. " I am not sure but I know someday that we will come back to restore it… someday," said Bryan half-heartedly. 

Finishing their ice cream they were just about to leave when Miori felt a sharp pain in her womb causing her to buckle. She reached out her had to grasp Bryan's shoulder 

for support. " Miori is the baby coming out?" she nodded gasping in pain. "Stay here I'll go get help," he sat her on the bench and ran to find a passer by. 

He came back in a few minutes with a stranger who agreed to take her to the hospital. Both men half carried her to the car parked nearby. 

Miori cried in pain and Bryan was getting anxious, holding her hand he asked her to breath deeply. Then he noticed something strange.

"Oh my god! She is bleeding," said Bryan in horror as blood flowed down between Miori's legs.

"Get some tissues in the compartment and don't worry it's just her uterus expanding to make room for the baby the come out," the stranger said. 

"Can you go faster?" Bryan said his panic rising. "No problem," said the man and he activated the flying mechanism on the car. 

He zoomed among the tall buildings dodging on coming cars that are honking furiously at them. 

" NOT THAT FAST! " cried Bryan clutching the backseat in fright at the stranger's reckless driving and in two minutes time they arrived at the hospital

The driver landed his car in front of the main entrance. Bryan rushed out and shouted for help, immediately two hospital staff 

came pushing a stretcher that hovered at hip level. Bryan carried Miori to the stretcher and laid her down as the stretcher hovered lower. 

The staff then took her to the emergency ward. Bryan was pacing back and forth outside the ward like a worried husband, "Ok Bryan nothing to worry about 

Miori is going to be fine," he said to himself then she could hear her crying in pain. He rushed into the room but one of the staff prevented him from going in.

"Please sir, your wife will be fine. She is only having some spasm of pain that will pass once the baby is born. Now sit down," he ushered Bryan to the seat outside the ward.

" Breathe and now push, " the doctor instructed and panting Miori give a heave. Her face is red with effort, " Okay it's nearly out I can see the head," he said and

put his hands below the head to catch the baby when it comes out, "One last time, give a big push," he told her.

"Arrrgggghhh!" she cried giving a great push and could feel the baby slide out. 

"Congratulations you have a son!" the doctor cried and carried the baby to the nurse to have it washed. It was wailing at the top of its lungs. 

After washing the blood away the nurse wrapped it with a bundle of white cloth and handed the baby boy to Miori. 

Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she hugged it closely to her breast. Suddenly the door burst open and Bryan came rushing into the room.

The staff failed to restrain him from coming in, "Miori is everything alright?" he asked then he saw Miori smiling holding a bundle of cloth in her hands. 

He grinned, " Congratulations," and moved to sit beside her. The baby tired from wailing fell asleep in her arms.

"He's beautiful, had you name him yet?" said Bryan lifting part of the cloth that covered the baby's pink face. 

"Yes, I shall call him Hibiki," said Miori proudly. Looking up she could feel Hiroki was smiling down at her.

"Aww he is soooo cute!" Sarah exclaimed looking at Hibiki in his cot, "Where is that digital camera," she strode of to find it. 

" Now, now no flashes. He is not even a month old and I don't want you to frighten him," said Miori protectively. " Oh don't worry it has a built-in video recording," said Sarah. 

Hibiki was looking around with wide brown eyes. Bryan chuckled " Curious little fellow is he," sitting beside Hibiki waving a soft toy in front of him.

Hibiki paid little attention to it and went off to sleep. Miori stared tenderly at her son, for the past week she had been very happy. 

During her stay at the hospital the Tokai's decided to throw in a small party and surprised her yesterday evening when she was discharged from the hospital. 

" Surprise!" they shouted as she entered through the door at Tokai's house.

" Hello Miori it's been a long time," said a familiar voice. " Mary Vivian?" she turned to see her friend standing beside the door. 

A little girl stood beside her " Mommy who's that?" she asked but Mary didn't answer. Overcome with emotion her eyes watered and she hugged Miori," I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," said Miori patting her back. Getting impatient with the greeting the little girl tugged at Mary's skirt.

"Oh yes this is Magno my daughter and Magno this is Miori my old school friend," she said bringing Magno towards Miori.

"What a pretty girl," smiled Miori looking down at the blond haired girl and Magno blushed. 

"How old is she?" asked Miori patting the giggling Magno on the head. 

"She is 7 years old," said Mary. Magno tugged at her mothers skirt asking her to bend down to whisper into her ear. "Magno says that she has something for you," Mary told Miori. 

" What is it Magno?" she asked bending down to the girls height. Magno shyly took out a beautifully made card hidden behind her and gave it to Miori. 

" To Miori with best wishes and good health to you and your baby," she read it aloud. 

"Thank you, do you want to see Hibiki?" Miori said pointing at the carriage, she nodded and Miori gave way. Magno peered into the carriage and giggled.

" He doesn't do much now does he? " she asked looking up at Miori."No he is still young and needs a lot of sleep to be strong," said Miori. "Oh," said Magno cocking her head. 

How could something smaller than her sleep whole day she wondered. " Magno go and play with uncle Jin now while I and Miori talk, " said Mary ushering Magno away. 

She happily skipped into the living room to find Jin.

" Well? " asked Mary. " Well what? " said Miori with her eye browns raised. " How is Hiroki? " said Mary. "He- he died in a freak accident, " she said sadly. 

"Oh god! I'm so sorry," she reach out her hand and touch her shoulder tenderly. " No, It's OK," said Miori giving a weak smile. 

" Let's not talk of things that are in the past," she said shaking her head. "Yes let's not besides we have a party to enjoy," added Mary. 

The party went on till nearly late into the night, everyone now had gone home congratulating and wishing Miori well before they left. Miori sighted for it had been a long tiring day. 

Baby cards decorated the tables and some presents were stacked up in the corner waiting to be opened. " That is one fine baby you have there, " said Shojo as Miori

pulled the covers in the cot making sure Hibiki is kept warm, Yuriko nodded in agreement beside him. 

" We have something for him," said Shojo and reached into his pocket. He took out something that is attached to a chain and handed it to Miori, " This is a digital locket," he began. 

" It can store about 50 terabytes of memory enough to last for a lifetime and can be read by any computer," he said. Miori was speechless and held the locket onto her breast. 

" Thank you, how could I ever repay you?" said Miori. " No need child. We are a family, " Yuriko smiled. 

The next day Miori reported a little late for work at the Tokyo Research Institute. Alexis and Sarah were already there.

She is a bit behind time because of her pregnancy and now she is looking forward to hear the research report. 

"Hello Miori did you remember me?" asked Kagami offering his hand for a shake." Yes Mr.Kagami, " she answered shaking his hand. "How is the progress so far?" she asked. 

" Well we have managed to decode about 20% of the structure for the Pexis energy source," said Kagami. 

" The progress is faster than we anticipated and we are able to finish about 11 months time" he said proudly. 

The news had raised her confidence and she worked through the morning till nearly late at night in the research area where the Pexis is kept. 

Miori was standing on the walkway that spanned across the research area the 30 feet above the Pexis. She typing in some notes into her laptop 

while keeping an eye on the Pexis. The Pexis's blue light pulsing calmly revealing no danger and Miori wondered if it is asleep since it rarely talked to her since it mentioned the cult. 

Nobody is in the research room this late except Alexis for they had some unfinished work left. 

Miori was going to call in for the day when suddenly the blue light from the Pexis pulsed in warning. 

Miori tensed ready for some unknown danger. Looking around she found nothing but Alexis standing beside her busying himself with the equipment. 

Then he suddenly stopped for he to notice the Pexis strange behavior. "Alexis what is wrong?" she asked. " I don't know," he frowned then continued on with his work. 

Miori regarded him for a moment for there is something unusual about his tone.

"Is he hiding something from me?" she thought and took a step towards him. This time the Pexis shone even brighter. 

She looked at it curiously then she felt a sharp pain at her back, she tried to scream but no sound came out. 

Getting dizzy and her vision dimming her head swam as Alexis spun her around. Smirking he pushed Miori over the railing. She fell down…down into the Pexis. 

Her last thought was, "Why?" then she knew no more. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Red Eye Blinks

**Chapter 8: The Red Eye Blinks **

Satisfied with his work Alexis took out a communicator from his pocket " It is done master, " he said. " Well done, " a deep voice answered.

" Have you been able to sabotage the facility, " asked the voice. " Yes I have sabotaged the sentry guns and we should have no problem storming into the facility. 

They will fire at anyone who does not bear our sign when I activate them with the remote, " he said patting the pocket where the remote is kept. 

" You can commence the operation now, " he added. The voice let out a deep booming laughter," Be ready when we give the signal, " and the communicator bleeped off. 

Alexis smiled and slowly walked to his assigned post.

In the next half an hour the alarms bleared when explosions and laser fire could be heard. " Close all blast doors! Let no one in! " said Briggs the security officer. 

He smiled as the blast doors leading to the Pexis were closing. " They cannot come in now, " he said in triumph. 

He could see troopers dressed in red amour gathering outside from the security camera's screen at his post in the control room. One of the troops then saw the camera and gave a wave. 

He pointed at the door mockingly to anybody who's watching. The officer face went from triumph to confusion and to bewilderment as the blast doors opened.

" How? " but he had no time to figure it out. " We've been caught with our pants down!" he cried angrily. 

" Charlie go and get a few fellows and head down to the mechanism. We have to shut it manually! " he bellowed. 

Without thought Charlie jumped into action he gathered a few men inside the control room. 

They've just opened the door to get out when two automated sentry guns shot them down. 

"Wha-" Briggs stared as his men fell dead to the floor before of him. Shutting the steel doors quickly before the guns took aim Briggs cursed and 

took his security card and placed it into the reader. 

He typed in the password to shutoff the automated sentry guns, " ACCESS CODE DENIED, " the computer said." Stupid computer! " He pounded at the panel. 

" WARNING! MALFUNCTION UNABLE TO COMPLY, " it said again. " What the f**k! " he cursed. 

" This thing is useless, " he said in disgust. He then radioed for help, " This is Officer Briggs requesting for immediate--, " he stopped when he found there is no signal available.

" Shit! " with his panic rising he grabbed a blaster from the armory and hid himself behind a terminal, cold sweat flowed down his forehead.

" Damn! Am I just gonna die like this? " he thought hoping that the fighting will die down soon.

The guards are having a hard time holding their post. Not only they have the Red Eye's troops to content with but the automated sentry guns that fired madly at them 

when they got into range. " Pull back! And regroup," shouted Hojo a security officer when his team was caught in the fire between enemy troops and sentries at the main hall. 

They dodged lasers and returned fire running along the way. Their intention was to get into cover down at the corridors ahead.

They were just about to succeed when suddenly few of the Red Eye troops came crashing down through the windowed ceiling above lowering themselves on ropes.

_Zap! Zap! _ they fired their lasers while hanging onto the ropes.

Hojo cursed as his comrades fell down dead, " Freeze! And no one will get hurt! " said one of the troopers. Seeing that he was surrounded Hojo reluctantly 

put his hands behind his head. The rest of his comrades did the same. In no time the troops push them to the floor face down and bound them. 

When all is done they hauled him and his comrades up. He noticed someone was standing in the shadows in front of him. The shadow stepped forward into the light,

" Alexis! What is the meaning of this, " Hojo cried angrily. When he tried to push his way forward but the troopers held him back and one of them pointed a blaster 

at his neck. Alexis smirked at his prisoner, "The meaning of this Hojo is that I am scouring this facility killing everyone and taking the Pexis with me," he said never taking his eyes 

of the security officer.

" What? Are you insane?! " he yelled struggling. The trooper who pointed the blaster gave a knock at Hojo's stomach with the end of his blaster as a warning. 

Hojo winced in pain and Alexis gave out a small laugh, " No not insane just possessed, " razing his hand he giving a sign. "Kill them," he said flatly with his eyes glinting.

" Wait! Arrghh! " Hojo fell down dead along with his comrades when the troops open fire. Turning from the carnage he motioned the troop officer to come forward.

"What is your name?," Alexis addressed the troop officer, "Hans," the troop officer replied. 

" Hans make sure that you keep these bodies contained, " he said pointing at the bodies." Our master needs them for the ' Cleansing ', " Hans nodded at Alexis. 

" Once we have secured the area we need to lock ourselves in until reinforcements and transport for the Pexis arrive then we can destroy this facility. 

Got it?! " said Alexis eyeing the officer. " Yes, sir! " Hans saluted . 

" Good. Now continue your work, " Hans waved his hand and his squad marched with him down the dimly lit corridors.

Alexis stared at the dead bodies when the last of the troops marched out of his sight trying to portend hidden secrets from their souls.

*************************************

_~~ In a nearby military installation ~~ _

Colonel Meyers is pacing back and forward in his office when suddenly his intercom bleeped. He activated it and a holographic image pop up in front of him. 

He could see an ensign in a worried state, " Sir, we have reports confirming that the research facility carrying the Pexis is under attack, " he said. 

The colonel massaged his temples to keep the blood circulation flowing when the ensign talked. " How strong is the enemy? " said Meyers. 

" Our intelligence reports that about forty men have stormed into the facility," said the ensign. 

" That little? And how did they get in? The facility can be sealed with blast doors that are made of 10-inch thick titanium steel. 

Even if they manage to get through they'll have to deal with the automated sentry guns," said Meyers putting his elbows on top of his desk and frowning. " 

Sources say that someone that has access to the facility had sabotaged the security systems, " said the ensign. 

Meyers stared at his desk, he knew that reports of a cult that attacked the expedition fleet. This must be the same cult that is after the Pexis. 

"What should we do sir?" asked the ensign breaking the silence. "Get me Blair McNair and Jin Tokai into my office. I need to speak to them privately," said Meyers. 

"Will do sir," the ensign saluted and the intercom bleeped off. The next ten minutes both Blair and Jin are standing in front of him.

In his judgment Meyers chose Jin Tokai for this mission because he had experience in dealing with cult's troops before and Blair a commando 

from the British army with skills for infiltration missions. " Gentlemen, " he addressed both men standing attention in front of him, 

" at exactly 0130 hours the Tokyo Research Institute has been attacked by unknown troops dressed in red. 

I think one of you knows who they are, " said Meyers eyeing Jin's shocked expression. 

" Our intelligent reports that the enemy has sealed themselves in probably waiting for reinforcements to ship the Pexis and them out," he explained. 

" As I speak our troops had already set watches and sentries on all roads to prevent them from coming out but we cannot risk a full scale assault.

They may be holding some hostages inside and since the security of the facility is sabotaged it is assumed the one that's having the access may initiate a 

self-destruct sequence to the facility if threatened," he continued. " Sir, may I ask on what should we do? " said Blair.

" I'm sending you both to infiltrate the facility and put the stop to their plans. 

You are to subdue the saboteur, make sure he doesn't notice it until it's too late," said Meyers. " Are you gentlemen up to it? " he asked. " Sir, yes sir! " they replied. 

"Good. Follow me to the briefing room, I'll explain your mission details, " said Meyers leading them.

Both men could see a detailed holographic map of the facility at the display table in the centre. Colonel Meyers pointed at something on the map, 

" You will enter the air vent located here outside at the second floor and crawl through the air shaft. This will lead you inside the storage area and from there you will 

continue on your way to the power room, " a red arrow pointed at the location and moved through the nave points on the map.

" Shut the power for the sentries only then continue on you mission. We don't want them to suspect that we have sneaked into the facility, "

said Meyers looking up at both men. " Any questions? " he asked. " No sir! " they saluted. " Good now you're dismissed, " he waved his hand.

Just as they were about to leave the Colonel called " Oh I almost forgot, take these, " he handed them palm sized objects. 

Sleek and black and it has straps so that the person can wear in on the arm. 

" These gentlemen are you E.V.A's or Electronically Voiced Assistant that will help you in you mission, " Meyers explained. 

" Unlike normal map displayers the E.V.A is equipped with heat sensors that will scan up to a 300-metre radius. 

This enables you to pinpoint the enemy's exact location hiding behind walls or in rooms. It will issue a warning when an enemy is within a 10-metre radius. 

Once switched on all you have to do is speak the name of any location and E.V.A will display that map that is downloaded from the military's database computer. 

Ah and it also comes with an earphone transmitter, " he continued.

" As a reminder I suggest you use stealth and caution during this mission. 

We don't want the facility to be destroyed. It's not just the Pexis but human lives we are risking here for the facility is quite near populated areas. 

I wish you gentlemen god speed, " Meyers saluted at them and both men saluted in return and walked out. When they are gone an intercom bleeped at the nearby desk.

" Colonel Meyers here," he answered. " Colonel we manage to block all routes leading to the facility. The enemy cannot get out save perhaps from air," said the ensign. 

" Requesting orders sir, " said the ensign. " Ensign, order the troops to be on standby. Let no one get in or out save Blair and Jin, " said Meyers. 

" If anything happens do not I repeat DO NOT engage the enemy, " he warned. " Yes, sir. I will see to it. " he saluted and the intercom bleeped off. 

Meyers walked back to his office and prayed that both of the men he sent succeed.

*************************************

_~~Just outside the Tokyo Research Institute~~_

Blair was assembling his sniper rifle and checking to see if everything is functional. He adjusted the zoom lens, seeing that everything was in his satisfaction 

he loaded his rifle and aimed at the Red Eye troop standing guard just standing underneath the airshaft beside his comrade. 

Both Blair and Jin were standing on the roof of a warehouse nearby. They were well hidden behind the metal air vents giving of acrid smoke. 

Jin was keeping guard while Blair took aim. Blair focused his lens at his target, the digital numbers changed according to range when he adjusted the zoom lens. 

When he saw the crosshair target is aimed between the troop's eyes he pulled the trigger. The shock from the rifle caused him to recoil and in a split second the guard was dead.

His comrade couching low whipped out his blaster scanning the rooftops. He pulled the microphone attached on his head closer to his mouth trying to call for help. 

_BLAM!_

Blair fired the rifle the instant when the trooper opened his mouth. He scanned the area through his scope again checking for nearby patrols. 

When all is clear Blair quickly signaled Jin and both of them climbed down the warehouse and ran towards the air vent. Jin took out a grappling hook gun out of his

utility belt and fired it. He tugged at the rope, when the hook caught and started to climb. Locking his legs on the rope he pried open the metal grill that 

covered the vent with a sharp edged knife and crawled inside. He signaled Blair to climb up and once they are in they closed back the air vent with the grill. 

Crawling through the shafts they make their way towards the storage area checking on their E.V.A.s now and then to see if they are on track. 

They came before a vent that leads to the storage area and Jin carefully removed the grill covering it. 

He climbed down the vent with legs dangling and dropped down into the room. He could feel that he stepped on something wet behind him. 

He stared in horror as he turned to look, the whole room is nearly covered with blood and the floor is littered with badly mutilated guard bodies and few scientists. 

Blair dropped beside him, " What? What are you staring at? " he asked paying little attention to his surroundings. 

Blair followed his gaze, "WHAT THE HELL! " he whispered loudly grimacing at the sight. " Those BASTARDS KILLED EVERYONE! " he swore softly. 

The smell of fresh blood was overpowering making them dizzy, " We gotta get out of here, " said Jin walking swiftly towards the door. " ENEMY DETECTED! " E.V.A warned. 

Both men stopped and checked E.V.A's display. They could see two red dots approaching towards them. 

Soon they heard voices approaching towards them. Quickly they hid behind crates that are stacked around the room with Jin on one side and Blair the other. 

Soon the door hissed open and they could see two Red Eye soldiers pushing a barrel into the storage room. " This is making me sick Joe, " said the youngest of the two. 

" Why do we always have to do the dirty work? " he asked. " Quit ya whining. If you haven't screwed up in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess ," said Joe. 

" Mistakenly shot an officer rounding a corner, luckily ya missed but it pissed him enough and I got blamed for not watchin ya, " Joe grumbled. 

" He came in suddenly so I thought he was one of the guards! " said Ken. " Ah ya always too frighten to know the difference between a rabbit and a tiger " said Joe teasingly. 

" I am not! " Ken frowned. "Are too! ", " Am not! " while they quarreled Blair signaled Jin to stand his ground and motioned his hands like taking heads and banging them together. 

Jin nodded staying alert while Blair sneaked quietly behind Ken and Joe.

" Almost there….don't turn around, " said Blair underneath his breath prowling with each step putting him closer to them. 

_Step…. step …..step…. Chink!_

Blair looked down at the floor and found that he stepped on a broken bottle. When he looked up again both men were staring at him. 

" Er… just dropping by for a visit, " he smiled razing his hands. Joe whipped out his blaster to shoot but Blair kicked it onto the air. 

Ken pounced on him trying to knock him down. Blair grabbed his shirt in mid-air in the middle and gave a stomach throw, sending Ken across the room. 

Blair was about to get up from his throwing position he was too late for he could see Joe poised above him holding a knife in his hand. 

He brought the knife down. Blair protectively put his arm across his eyes to block waiting for the blow . 

Instead he heard a humming sound and a yell of pain. When he looked Joe was down on the floor dead with Jin standing behind his corps holding the Kasai Blades. 

" Thanks! " said Blair. " No problem, " said Jin helping him up. " What about him?" said Jin cocking his head at the unconscious Ken. 

" Knocked out cold and won't trouble us long. We better tie him up in case he wakes up and call for reinforcements,". Blair found a cord in the storage room and Jin bounded him up.

Reaching into his pocket Blair took out a handkerchief and stuffed into Ken's mouth. 

" There that's should do it. Now let's get outta here, " said Blair walking out of the room with Jin behind him. 

As the made their way to the power room Jin's mind raced on troublesome thoughts, " I hope Maori is still alive, " thought Jin. 

He shivered thinking to see Maori among the dead, he couldn't forgive himself if something happened to her. " Stop thinking nonsense! " he told himself sternly. 

" She's alive and I know it, " he said to himself confidently as they walked silently keeping into the shadows making their way to the power room. 

They just rounded a corner when they heard a whirring sound, " Duck! " yelled Blair as the sentry gun fired lasers above them forcing them to roll back behind the corner. 

" Blast! An automated sentry, " cursed Blair leaning his back against the wall. " Hold on, E.V.A is showing us another route, " said Jin looking at the display. 

Yellow arrows motioned to different waypoints on the map. " There, " he pointed down the corridor. " Are you sure? " Bryan frowned. 

" Check yours if you don't believe me, " Jin shrugged." Okay let's go, " said Blair and they walked down the corridor.

E.V.A lead them before an air vent, " Well here we go again, " Blair sighted. 

They climbed in and crawled through the shaft that leads them to the power room. 

" I think I'm starting to like this gadget, " smiled Blair patting E.V.A. " Here is the power box, " said Jin opening it.

He pressed the button labeled sentry and the status bar lowered down to no power. " Gaaah, this is no good. 

They might just switch it on again, " Blair reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss-army-knife.

Popping out the screwdriver he pried the button loose and cut the wire behind it. 

" Now we have shut down the sentries it shouldn't be a problem finding the saboteur, " said Jin. 

" Where do you think he will be? " asked Blair. "Maybe at the control room located at the Pexis research area, " Jin said pointing at E.V.A's display. 

They made their way to the control room but they found blast doors locked shut blocking the way. 

E.V.A managed to lead them out no matter how much dead ends they came into." I don't like this. Where is everyone? 

There is not a single troop within 300-metres we encountered since our visit in the store room, " said Jin frowning at the display. 

" Maybe they are playing hide and seek? " said Blair. He was also getting a little suspicious, " Is this thing broken? " he said tapping at E.V.A's display. 

" We are here anyway, " said Jin elbowing Blair to look. They were stood at the entrance, Jin took a step forward and it hissed open. 

" Funny it's not locked. Blasters out do you reckon? " and Blair nodded in agreement. With blasters held ready they jumped in scanning the room, nobody was inside. 

" Weird, they should be troops guarding in here, " thought Jin he felt something is wrong but he just couldn't place it.

" Over there, " whispered Blair loudly pointing at the control room across the walkway above the Pexis. 

They took a step towards it when suddenly the door behind boomed shut. Jin pounded at it and pressed at the switch, " It's locked, " said Jin.

" ENEMY DETECTED, " said E.V.A and several red dots appeared on the screen. " We are trapped!, " cried Jin, he could hear sounds of booted feet coming from a distance.

" Look out! " yelled Blair couching behind some monitoring equipment near the entrance as red eye troops burst through the opposite side firing lasers at them. 

He managed take two down before they duck for cover. 

Both men were so preoccupied in counter attacking their foes in front of them that they didn't notice a new batch of troops rushed in from the locked entrance behind them.

Jin turned and just managed to whip out his blades. He tried to slash them but he was overpowered and troops slammed him to the floor. 

Blair was also having the same problem and soon both of them were restrained, their arms pinned behind their back. 

" Bring them to me! " said a familiar voice that echoed through the hallway. 

The guards started pushing them towards the control room. Someone stepped out of it walking across the walkway coming towards them.

" Alexis! What are you doing with them? " said Jin in surprise, " Where is Miori? " he asked looking at him in confusion . 

Alexis smirked at him, " I killed her, " he stared at Jin waiting for his reaction. " YOU FREAKIN BASTARD! " yelled Jin, he struggled to choke Alexis with his bear hands. 

" Arggh!" Jin cried in pain when the troops twisted his arm. " Why..? " he said in anguish. " She does not concern me. 

The only thing I need from her is her life force but too bad I accidentally put her out of reach. She fell into the Pexis.

No matter, there are others who will serve the same purpose, " said Alexis coldly. 

" Once I have gathered enough of these my master will grant me power, " he shrieked with laughter. 

" Yes I always despise Maori. She always thwarted my position to stay at the top. 

Since she was recruited at the Natural Resource Agency, she stole the position of head scientist.

The position I always wanted! " he yelled angrily. " Well-done Maori! Congratulations Maori. Paha! " he spat.

" Now she's dead I can finally get that post and something more for I have found a master who is all powerful, " his eyes gleamed lustfully. 

" YOU! " Jin struggled, "AAUUGHH! " he cried as on of the troopers twisted his arm again. " I… will… kill…you, " he said wincing through the pain. 

" Tsh! I know you will but you are in no position in doing so and soon you'll join her, " Alexis smirked drawing out his blaster. 

" Goodbye Bryan my old friend, " pointing the blaster at his forehead. Alexis was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the Pexis flashed brilliantly. 

The blue light illuminated so brightly that everyone is forced to cover their eyes or risk being blinded. " What the- " Alexis chocked in awe. 

He could see Miori was floating above them with eyes blazing blue. 


	10. Chapter 9: Winds Of Change

**Chapter 9: Winds of Change**

Miori could see Alexis below her with Red Eye troops around him. Her hair billowed about her face as she stared at Alexis with blue-eyed fury. 

Everyone stood still afraid to move for they could feel an unknown battle raging between the two. 

Alexis was first to break the silence, " Shoot her! " he yelled to his troops. The troopers didn't respond too dumbstruck at the person floating in front of them. 

They could feel a powerful aura surrounding her making them hesitate, " SHOOT HER! " Alexis voice boomed and this time the troops draw out their blasters aiming at Miori. 

Instinct told Miori to concentrate drawing energy from her surroundings into her. She contained it into her body until she could feel immense pressure inside. 

All this happened in a fraction of a second then moved her arm in a pushing motion unleashing these energies onto her unsuspecting foes. 

_FHOOM! _The troopers were pushed with such force that they flew to the air landing 10 meters away into different directions. 

Those who where lucky landed roughly onto the walkway unconscious and those who are not fell 30 feet below to their deaths.

The troopers who held Jin and Blair fled in terror, Miori didn't pay much attention to them. She was intent on her killer Alexis, who is firing his blaster at her. 

She danced in the air dodging fire until Alexis cried in vain. Then she decided that enough was enough. 

She made a crushing motion with her fingers, Alexis cried in pain as an unknown force crushed his hand holding the blaster.

Then she threw her hand forward and Alexis flew across the walkway and slammed against the wall. 

He let out a grunt as he slid down. Miori slowly landed down in front of him with Jin and Blair running towards her.

" Miori what's happening? Are you all right? " Jin asked staring at her in awe. " I am Jin, " answered Miori.

Jin noted there is a change in her voice. It echoed deep within her throat and gave an eerie feeling. 

He was about to ask her something else when she raised a finger to silence him. 

Seeing Alexis trying to stand up she made a chocking hold with her hand and Alexis was pinned against the wall. 

He tried to pull away from it but to no avail, " It is time we have a little talk with our friend here, " she glared at Alexis.

" Go on! Do it! I know you want to! " he threatened. " Who is your master!? " she demanded her eyes still blazing. 

" You don't scare me! I am trained to resist such treats, " he said boldly. 

" Perhaps, but can you stand this! " she shot Alexis into the air spinning him round and round head over heals until he is completely nauseated then she stopped.

" Hah I—Hurk, " Alexis vomited out onto the floor. " Not enough? Then have some more! " she spun him again this time more violently. 

" Ok-ay I—hurk—talk, " said Alexis trying to contain his vomit. " My –master—is – Sefron, " he chocked. 

" Why does he intend to slaughter everyone for their life force? " she asked.

" To- to, " he stuttered trying not to give out any more information for he knows it's instant death. " Never! I'll never reveal anything.

Kill me if you will it doesn't matter! " he sneered. " My master has the power to restore me! " he praised his eyes burning with hatred at Miori.

" He knows you Miori and now something that you value more than your life is in danger. No one is safe once he has his eyes on that person, " 

he laughed so shrilly that his voice echoed through the hall. Miori stared at him angrily. 

This man deserved to die since he had betrayed her and everyone who is putting their effort in uncovering the Pexis secrets. 

She was about to tighten her hold on his throat when something inside told her not to making her hesitate then she sighted. 

" No Alexis I will not kill you but let you suffer from your actions, " she let him down not gently and turned to go leaving Alexis in his thoughts. 

Suddenly a spasm of weakness caused her to lose her balance. She fell forward but Jin caught her in his arms before she landed onto the floor. 

" Jin Hurry! Our family is in danger! " she said urgently in a weak voice then slumped in his arms. 

Jin hoisted her onto his back putting her in a piggyback position and holding her bottom for support. 

He started for the door," Blair what are you doing ?" Jin said as Blair took aim with his blaster. He noticed it was aiming at him and before he could utter another word Blair fired. 

Closing his eyes he waited for the end but instead he felt the laser blast zoomed past his cheek . He opened his eyes, Blair was making a motion to look behind him. 

He saw Alexis dead with blood streamed out of his forehead and in his uninjured hand held a blaster. " Let's get out of here. This is all getting weird, " cried Jin and started to run. 

" Wait! What's happening? Why are you so urgent? " said Blair following behind. " My family needs me, " said Jin rushing outside.

Blair stayed back to route the troops that Meyers had on standby into the facility and guard it while Jin ran carrying Miori behind his back to the military car they 

parked just behind the warehouse. He started the engine and activated the flying mechanism on and flew the car towards home. 

Miori groaned and woke up, she was back to normal again. She turned her head looking out of the window then something caught her eye. 

" NOOOOOO! " she screamed causing Jin to jump. He followed Miorr's gaze and he noticed smoke flowing up through side window. 

Jin eyes went wide for he could see his house was burning when he landed down, " My BABY! " cried Miori rushing towards the house.

Jin quickly made a grab and caught her before she got to close to the flames. She screamed and struggled until she was exhausted then cried onto his shoulder.

Bryan couldn't say anything to comfort her as he was too absorbed in his grief. Staring into the flames until he could stare no more and looked away. 

Suddenly he heard a muffled cry of a baby's, Miori looked up to listen for she heard the cries too. Jin then quickly ran towards the cries that 

lead to nearby rubble with Miori quickly following behind. Lifting some burned wooden beams with Miori's help they found the house droid pinned underneath the debris. 

The cries of the baby were coming from inside, Bryan tried to pry open the droid, "Ouch!" he recoiled suddenly, the droid's metal surface was burning hot. 

Searching the grounds he found a rag and wrapping his hand around it he then rubbed the surface covered with ash.

He saw a button and pushed it and out popped Hibiki out of the droids hold crying at the top of his lungs. Miori stared at disbelief and she grabbed her baby.

tears of joy streaming down on her cheeks. Jin embraced them in his arms looking down at the baby whom had just cheated death. 

The next moment he heard a shout and turning his gaze he saw Jien with his wife Ani running towards them. 

" What happened? Why is the house burning?!" cried Zen. " They burned it Zen! THOSE MURDERERS BURNED OUR HOME! " cried Jin his eyes filled with tears.

The four of them stood silently in front of the burned down house at dawn. Hibiki was asleep in Miori's arms peacefully. 

Covered with soot they remained there throughout the night while the firemen put the flames out. 

The police arrived at the scene just as the fire was put out. Together with the firemen the searched through the rubble to find any clues which lead to the source of the fire.

The search took an hour they managed to find some remains of what is believed to be a C-4 hidden in a package. 

The search team also found three dead bodies in the rubble. Miori, Jin, Zen and Ani stared silently as the bodies were covered in plastic sheets and send to the nearest hospital. 

The bodies were burned from recognition but the four knew those who died were Sarah (she went home early), Shojo and Yuriko. 

After the investigations the police then brought them back to their station for further questioning but they were too distraught at the incident to talk. 

So they were led to the lounging area and were left to recover from the ordeal. " Some coffee madam? " said a police officer to Miori. 

"Thank you. I'll have a cup, " she said. The officer then went to the coffee machine and got warm coffee for Miori and she handed the cup to her smiling. 

Miori nodded in approval and took the cup from her. The police officer then left her left to attend other matters. 

Miori grasped the cup seeking its warmth against the chill morning. Zen was seated beside her with Naomi asleep with her head on his lap. 

Jin Tokai was not with them he had went back to his commanding officer to give his report. 

Yun Ching was walking in from the main entrance of the police station with a file of reports in her hand. 

She had been very busy lately collecting information about recent murder cases and disappearance of people that are recently occurring. 

She was walking towards her work desk when one of the officers called, " Ms.Yun, " called at the door. " Yes? What is it? " she asked stopping her pace.

" Inspector Hamazaki wants to see you in his office, " the police officer said. " I'll be right there, " she said placing the papers in her file on the table. 

Chief Inspector Hamazaki Yamashita was staring outside from his window in this chill morning. 

Not that there is anything interesting outside he often does this out of habit. Shortly he heard a knock and the door opened behind him, "Come in Yun, " he said still looking outside. 

" Did you want to see me inspector? " she asked. " Yes," he turned around. " Have a seat, " he said offering her a chair before his desk. 

" Thank you, sir " she saluted and taking a chair Yun sat down before him. " Did you know about a thing called the Pexis? " said Hamazaki softly. 

" No, not really. I have heard it is a new resource the military found that is all, " she said. " Actually a scientist in a government agency found the Pexis, " Hamazaki corrected her. 

His gaze turned towards Miori sitting at the lounging area through the tinted windows from his office, " What is this got to do with that woman? " she asked intently following his gaze. 

" Her name is Miori Shimatzu one of the head researchers in the Agency Of Natural Resources. She is the lead person in researching the Pexis, " said Hamazaki. 

" Really? " said Yun in surprise. " Then she must be an important person. " she added. 

" Yes she is a highly respected person and I have also just received word from the military to keep a watchful eye and protect her, " said Hamazaki placing his hands

folded in front of him. " Can't the military protect her? " asked Yun. " I'm afraid not. The military has their hands full now since they are dealing with a cult called 

'The Red Eye', " said Hamazaki. " Although we do not usually abide such request from the military but I had a hunch that she is something more than just a researcher, "

said Hamazaki. " What do you mean something more? " asked Yun in wonder. 

" What the military doesn't know that I have my own network of eyes and ears, " Hamazaki smiled slyly. 

" I have a few friends in the military holding key ranks. They said that the Pexis is a sentient being billions of years older than us, " Hamazaki lowered his voice. 

" What? It's a sentient being? " the young naïve officer's eye browns shot up. " Yes it is and somehow their scientist reported strange things coming from the Pexis like 

high psionic readings. And since it's totally made out of energy it is able to power hundreds of massive colony ships, " said Hamazaki his voice trailing softer forcing 

Yun to lean forward to hear better." That is why it is highly valuable and no wonder this cult is after it, " said Hamazaki. 

" I see. But I still don't see why she needs protection since the cult is only after the Pexis, " said Yun. 

" Yes I know. But one thing is puzzling me the most is why did the cult tried to have her and her family assassinated, " he said suspiciously. 

" Because she knows about the Pexis and since the cult knows about it too they don't want her to reveal its secrets, " suggested Yun. 

" No I don't think so. There are other scientists who have researched the Pexis along with her and all research data is kept in a secured area. 

Where its held I don't know," said Hamazaki. Yun was puzzled, " Who is Miori anyway? " asked Yun looking at Miori this time in wonderment. 

" I am not exactly sure but I have a feeling that she is playing her part in something great, " said Hamazaki following Yun's gaze. 

" Sir, why are you telling me all this? " Yun asked him. " I am assigning you to watch her and to find out why the cult is so interested in her, undercover, " he said. 

" What? " she was so surprised that she nearly fell of her chair. " Sir is it a right choice? I mean I am inexperienced and I still require more training, "

words poured out of her mouth giving every excuse she could think of until she was nearly out of breath. Hamazaki shook his head, 

" You still don't look up at yourself to whatever you had achieved Yun," he sighted. 

" I have made my decision and I want you to carry out your duty as a police officer and a detective ' To protect and to serve ', " he added for grand effect. 

Yun could only stare at the floor she was so overcome by the importance of this assignment that she tried to say yes but instead a small squeak escaped from her lips.

Hamazaki knowing the answer take it as a yes. 

Miori's mind raced through the past events from the death of her husband, the discovery of the Pexis, the attack of the cult, the pedestal she touched in Mars, 

Alexis's betrayal, her recent resurrection and new powers and the assassination of her in-laws and friends. She thought all of this and realized that for the first time 

was very tired so tired that she wished she could just sleep for eternity. She remembered well when the moment she fell into the Pexis, she could feel her life slowly draining away, 

" _Is this it? The end ?_ " she asked herself. " _I have many things still left undone, I have to finish the decoding Pexis structure cause the people of Earth depended on it. _

_I still have to find the cult's motive and why they so intent in killing people? And I have to take care of Hibiki_, " the memory of her son's name brought tears in her eyes. 

" _ Who will take care of him now?_ " she asked. She could faintly make out jarred images of blue inside the Pexis. 

The Pexis listened to all of what she had said and sadness filled it , " _Don't worry my friend you won't be alone because there are others here to keep you company_, " 

she said to the Pexis. " _That is not the reason but I am losing someone I cared about,_" the Pexis said sadly. 

Her breaths are coming short she said, "_W--ill t--there be another chance?_" as she fought to stay alive. 

" _There is but I am not sure what effects it will have on you, " _said the Pexis. Long ago the Pexis couldn't be bothered much when it sensed something died as 

it was all alone but when it got attached to humans the Pexis felt waves of emotion pouring into it making it curious. 

It learned anger, sadness, despair, courage, love and most of all friendship . 

" Please whatever it is do it for me, I need to get back to my son, " pleaded Miori. The Pexis sighted then it said _"_

_ All right I'll do it because of your friendship you have given me something I longed for 'hope' .The hope that someone who understands me._

_Just for that I will give part of my life so that you may live, " _ said the Pexis. 

The Pexis then illuminated brightly and could Miori could feel energy radiating into her blood and it renewed her strength. She never felt so alive, it's like being reborn. 

The feeling was good, it chilled and warmed her blood at the same time, and it was ecstasy. She closed her eyes trying to embrace the feeling and that's 

when she noticed she was floating Miori now forced to bring herself to the present, " What caused her to continue on with her life even though she nearly gave up? " 

she was very absorbed on he thoughts until something stirred in her arms and looking down she smiled knowing the answer. 

" My son … Hibiki. I promise I will protect you, " she tenderly touched his cheek. No doubt he would also inherit her powers if his life is in danger but she wouldn't risk it.

*************************************

_~~Back at the military installation~~_

Jin Tokai and Blair McNair were standing in attention in Meyers's office. " At ease men, " he said. 

" Congratulations on your mission and now I want the details, " he said shifting in his chair into a comfortable position. 

Both Jin and Blair told him from the start on what happened inside after entering the facility.

" Hold on. E.V.A didn't work when you reached the Pexis room? " said Meyers puzzled. 

" Yes. I think know why, " said Blair, " We have found this among them, " he held out a device, " A jamming device! " exclaimed Meyers. 

" So this cult is not technologically inclined as we thought they were, " he said rubbing his chin. They continued on and were just about to come to the part when Miori rescued them, 

" The Pexis suddenly flashed and everyone was blinded for a moment," said Blair. Jin cringed but luckily Meyers didn't notice him. 

" Blair is going to reveal Miori's powers and they will probably drag her in to do some experiments," he thought. 

" I don't want to see her suffering again! This I promise, " he was about to stop Blair giving off Miori. 

Then he stopped listened because Blair had told a totally different story, " when we opened our eyes we saw everyone around us got thrown at the other side 

of the walkway dead, " said Blair making some movements with his hands to make the scene interesting." So the Pexis helped both of you? " asked Meyers razing an eye brown. 

" Yes, " lied Blair. Jin stared at Blair with his mouthed open, " Jin? " Meyers addressed him and he quickly snapped his mouth close. 

" Yes the Pexis helped us, " he said playing along. "I see. Then both of you are dismissed, " said Meyers his tone held no suspicion.

They saluted and walked out of his office and Jin breathed a sigh of relief when he was out of earshot, lying to a senior officer was punishable in the army. 

Blair was about to go when Jin called, " I want to thank you, " said Jin to Blair. " What about? " Blair stopped turning around to face Jin. 

" For keeping Miori a secret, " said Jin extending his hand for a shake. " No need. I did it because I know what it is like to protect people we cherish, 

especially the woman you would die for, " he winked. " Ah, yes, " Jin flushed. " See you then Jin, " he saluted, "Good bye" Jin saluted back and Blair turned to go. 

Jin sighted when he left, " Do I really love her? " he asked himself.


	11. Chapter 10: Chaos Reigns

**Authors note**: Whoops! In this chapter Zauriel pointed out that I had made a mistake spelling whether as weather *shame! and bangs head on the desktop*. I already knew that Islam is the religion for Muslims before Zauriel pointed it out. I was in a rush in writing this chapter and I miss some points in this chapter so I end up putting Islam and Muslim together. Darn! I must been having blooper attacks recently. I would like to thank Zauriel for pointing out my mistake. Great authors like J.R.R Tolkien, Tracy Hickman or Terry Goodkind sometimes make mistakes. That is why they have editors around. So I would like to thank all readers out there as they are my editors when reviewing my fics. :) : P ' Arikato! ' and 'Gomen-ni-san'.

**Chapter 10: Chaos Reigns**

Miori awoke from her seemingly peaceful slumber in her new high-rise apartment. A week had passed when the police let she, Zen and Ani leave their station but 

not without answers. Both Zen and Ani didn't know much about the incident and Hamazaki was forced to turn his attention towards Miori. 

Miori told Chief Inspector Hamazaki everything about the Pexis and the cult's motive. " They are slaughtering people just for their life force? " he said in a surprised tone. 

Tapping his chin with the end of his pen he said, " This might seem true for everyone in the facility is butchered by the cult's troops, " his brows drew down. 

" How did you know? " she interrupted. " The police have their own network of eyes and ears, " he said plainly. 

" One thing remains is how did you manage survive? " he asked scribbling some notes on his notepad. " Well it's the Pexis. It protected me, " said Miori. 

For most people this story would be absurd to believe and Hamazaki knows this would prove her to be the main suspect of the plot to get the Pexis stolen. 

But Hamazaki was a shrew judge of character and uncanny ability to predict and think of targets that hardened criminals and serial killers will hit next from the 

clues he collected from cases. The guilty were afraid of him because with just one look at the eyes he could tell if someone is telling the truth. 

Thus he earned the nickname of ' The Seeker ' in this department. He had heard reports of these strange behaviors of the Pexis from his intelligence network.

Miori's story contained a ring of truth and whatever she tried to keep secret he suspect was her own private matter. 

He studied her intently, Miori took no notice of Hamazaki as she just staring at the desk looking forlorn and tired . " She has suffered a lot, " he noted pitying her. 

Hamazaki also noticed there is something strange in her eyes. For a moment he saw a tinge of blue shining from her eyes and then it was gone. 

He wondered if the lighting in the room was playing tricks on his eyes. Studying closely he saw her eyes were back to their normal color. " Must be my imagination, " he thought. 

Shrugging Hamazaki then decided to let her go, " Thank you madam for asking my questions. You may leave, " he indicated his hand to the door. 

" It's a pleasure assisting you, " she nodded in acknowledgement. 

Now she sat at the foot of her bed, the apartment was quite empty for she didn't have anything to take with her. All her things were destroyed in the Tokai's house. 

Hibiki was asleep in a new cot beside her bed. Feeling bored she looked around for something to do then a pewter vase on the dressing table caught her attention.

" Maybe I should use my powers to lift that vase," a sly smile stole her face. Concentrating her will on the vase she lifted her hand outstretched feeling the vase surface. 

She opened her eyes to her surprise find the vase was still on the dressing table at the same spot , "What? It's still there? I think I'll try again," she whispered. 

She concentrated and this time the vase shook, it clattered unsteadily on the table. Then it shot up unexpectedly and flew through the opened glass pane. 

"Oops! Oh no!" getting up from her bed she hurried over to the balcony looking down from the railing. The vase crashed loudly into a garbage can waking everyone up below. 

" HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE! " she heard someone yelling in Japanese. 

Panicking, she quickly trotted back into her apartment and shut the glass pane blocking all the commotion outside. 

She heaved a sigh, " I guess I applied to much force. I need to train before I can use my powers to their full potential, ". 

Feeling hungry after that bit of excitement Miori went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. 

Taking a look inside the fridge she found what she wanted and took out a food package labeled ' Instant Muffins ' putting it into the microwave oven. 

With a push of a button and just a few seconds the food was cooked ready. Placing the warm muffins on the plate she sat at the dining table. 

Using a remote she switched on a flat screen television in the dining area.

" _You are tuned in to GNN ' Global News Network ' . Connecting you to the world_, " said a commentator from the TV.

" _ Hello I am news commentator Natasha Banks and I'll be with you for an hour this morning. In today's top stories _

_ ' The U.N. Security Council is staging a meeting tomorrow about a cult' and 'Murder cases and disappearances are on the rise _

_ had occurred recently in Japan ' " she paused. " The U.N. Security Council is staging a meeting next week to talk about recent attacks from a cult known as _

_ ' The Red Eye '. Japan's Head Security Councilor Moyorono Tennoici has called the meeting to put the stop to the cult's activities. _

_ We are putting through a live telecast of Moyorono's announcement at the main entrance of the U.N. headquarters, " said Natasha . _

The live telecast was shown and Miori could see Moyorono was flanked with people and reporters on the TV screen.

_" Last week the cult known as The Red Eye had stage a brutal assault at the Tokyo Research Institute killing at least 30 people. _

_There were no survivors reported as the staff were butchered for an unknown reason, " said Moyorono, sounds of gasp could be heard among _

_the crowd he paused for a moment to allow the talk to die down. " Were they satisfied of their lust and hunger for bloodshed?! _

_No! I have just received reports from our intelligence agency that the cult was not just satisfied with 30 lives they took. They intended to initiate the _

_facilities-self destruct sequence after they raided it endangering the lives of our people! " raised his voice to be heard. Shouts of anger and surprise rose _

_from the crowd, some of them were afraid but most of them were furious. Moyorono raised his hands to calm the crowd._

_" Fortunately the military had acted immediately and was able to put a stop to their plans, " he let out a sigh of relief " I will like to congratulate those _

_involved in the act in taking swift action," he said . " Never in my whole 7 years as Security Councilor had I seen such fiendish act. _

_This cowardly act of endangering innocent lives is the act of terror. I condemn the cult and its actions I will not rest until I see justice be brought _

_by capturing those responsible for the incident, " the crowd cheered. He waited until the noise quite down._

_" The meeting will be conducted tomorrow for preparations must be made. The call for the UN council is to seek assistance and cooperation from _

_Japan's allies to rid of this awakening threat, " he said. " As I speak Japanese troops are stationed around critical areas and police patrols are _

_enforcing to tighten the security in Japan for the Japanese government shall not have this incident repeat itself. Thank you, "_

_ he bowed before walking into the U.N. headquarters. The telecast was switched back to the news room_, _ " That was Security Councilor _

_Moyorono making his announcement. We will take a few minutes break and Morning Breakfast News will continue after these messages, " said Natasha._

The popular trademark music of GNN played before the ads started.

Miori bit off the corner of her muffin chewing it slowly watching the news, then there was a ring from the doorbell. 

" Who could be visiting me this early in the morning? I hope it is not the person who yelled at downstairs, " she wondered. 

Activating the intercom beside the main door she could see a woman in her mid-20's standing outside from the screen. 

" Yes can I help you? " asked Miori. " Hello, my name is Yun Ching your neighbor just across. I just drop by to give you a welcome fruitcake. 

Can I come in ? " she asked. Miori hesitated, instinctively she attuned her senses trying to read Yun's intentions. 

Finding nothing bad was about to happen opened the door to let Yun inside. " Thank you. Wow! Nice place you got here, " she said handing her the fruitcake and 

take a look around the apartment. " Thanks, " Miori replied half paying attention. She was puzzling on how her power worked.

" I have the power to sense danger ? " she pondered. " I wonder what else I haven't discovered yet. " she thought.

" Is there something wrong with my face ? " asked Yun for Miori was staring straight at her face. " Huh? Oh sorry, my recent move here had brought some matters into my mind. 

" Please have a sit while I prepare the fruitcake," she offered. " Thanks, " said Yun. While Miori was in the kitchen Yun was watching the news at the dining room. 

" _Local police in Japan reported that cases of murder and disappearance are rising. It is said that already 15 people were reported murdered and _

_5 went missing from the past week. Police still have to find the conclusion behind these murders and disappearances. _

_We will now put you through reporter Anne Heart who is in the scene of an investigation on a recent crime. Anne? ", the telecast is switched to Anne. _

_" Yes, Anne here is reporting to you live from a recent crime that happened near a house at Shino Street, Bokuto area. _

_Beside me is Chief Inspector Hamazaki Yamashita who is going to tell us about the details," she pointed the mike to Hamazaki. _

Miori's ears pricked up the mention of Hamazaki's name, _" Thank you, Anne. My team is already inside the house now collecting evidence that the killer left_

_behind. We had only known the killer or killers had combat arms experience for the victims are sniped from a distance this will enable the killer to go unnoticed. _

_In these recent murder events I find it the most peculiar case that happened in my years serving as a detective, " he said. " Why is it so ? " Anne asked. _

_" The targets normally are by random. Usual targets of a killer will be enemies or competitors of that person. _

_We had checked all of the past victims profiles and they have nothing connected. Some of them are in good terms with people they have met and others_

_ are just innocent bystanders who unfortunately got in the way. Even children are not spared, " said Hamazaki. " From the analysis and results you have _

_gathered what is the conclusion of these murders? " she asked. " These…" Hamazaki hesitated a moment carefully choosing his words, " killings are an act _

_of pleasure. I have a feeling these killings are all connected to ' The Red Eye' for what reason I am not sure, " he finished. _

_" Thank you, Mr.Hamazaki and back to you Natasha, " she said facing at the camera. " Thanks Anne. Ok now on to business news the - "_,

" I've prepared the cake, " called Miori suddenly to Yun making her avert her attention away from the 

TV. Placing the cake down on the dining table Miori took a piece, " Mmm… It's good. Did you bake it yourself? " she asked. Smiling Yun thanked Miori. 

_" Hold on!" exclaimed Natasha. _Both women then turned their attention towards the T.V at commentator's urgent tone.

_" This news was just in ' A blast from a vehicle clamed 67 lives in Bombay, India'. Police officials _

_said that a vehicle was loaded with explosives and set of at a local transport station at Bombay. Police haven't found the motives behind the attack _

_but ruled out that it was the work of terrorist," said Natasha. _From the T.V both women saw that a few papers were handed to her immediately.

Natasha was reading the headlines aloud of each of them. _"'There is a report that 20 unidentified gunmen are staging a riot by gunning down civilians in _

_Indonesia from 3 hover cars . Local military police tried to subdue them but they managed to escaped._

_In a separate incident 65 people were killed by inhaling toxic gas released inside a theater in Russia. It is said that someone has fouled the air ventilation_

_ system of the theater. In another incident hydrogen plant that exploded has decimated the countryside killing more than 159 people within the affected_

_ area in Virginia, U.S. American authorities are investigating the scene," said Natasha. _

Suddenly there was a static on the TV screen and the news channel was replaced with someone only shown at the eyes, 

_" This is Sefron leader of the Red Cult society and you are seeing a live broadcast. Don't bother changing the channel, " _a tone of laughter can be 

heard from his digitally disguised voice_," for I have intercepted every T.V channel that is available on Earth. I am sure that you are all hearing reports _

_of killing and people dying. What a pity,"_ _he added mockingly_. "_ Well I can see that my harvest operation ' The Cleansing' has already begun. As I speak _

_more people are dying from the hands of my loyal subjects. No one is safe, so don't think that staying home all day will keep you alive. The cult also leaves _

_no religion unbound and stupid fools who believed in some god won't be spared either. Whether you are Christian, Islam, Buddhist or others shall not be spared_

_ from ' The Cleansing',"_ .

Sefron red eyes narrowed so menacingly that anyone who was watching were taken aback. _"Yes, it is time that you pathetic people think on what you _

_have just done to our own beloved planet. I, Sefron and my followers will restore earth to its former glory. And it shall be ruled that the new Earth will belong_

_ to The Red Eye and its children not some spoiled fools polluting it," _ with that he let out a booming laughter before he ended the broadcast. Both women now could

see Natasha on the screen blinking in shock. Miori then shut the T.V off. Those eyes, those menacing eyes that burned with such hatred had send shivers down on everyone. 

" W-what does this Sefron want ? " Yun quivered still in the state of shock." I am not sure but one thing is for certain he is bent on destroying everyone on Earth, " said Miori in

a worried tone. " And he has killed more than 150 people in U.S. How they manage to slip by U.S security forces? 

What happened to U.S intelligent agencies? " said Yun frighteningly." Yun slow down. I don't have all the answers and I think Sefron is an extremist that let his hatred control him. 

Since the U.S government has failed to stop the cult's activities and this means that we need the cooperation of everyone on Earth to eliminate the threat," said Miori.

***********************************

_The next day in the U.N. Headquarters, Security Council Hall *_

Members of the U.N. Security Council were seated at their places at the doughnut shaped table with an opening facing the entrance. 

The symbol of the U.N. remained unchanged through ages of time decorated the blue carpet at the center of the table. 

The non-permanent members of this year's council that were elected are Spain, Portugal, India, Venezuela, Japan, Egypt, Peru , Indonesia, Philippines and Italy. 

News reporters could be seen mingling around the corners of the council hall trying to air the council's decision. 

The meeting began when elected president of the meeting, Moyorono spoke into the mike, " Before we begin I would like to thank members of the council for giving their time to 

attend this meeting, " his voice rang throughout the hall. He saw nods of approval coming from representatives of their countries while he scanned the room.

" For those of you who don't have a clear idea of this meeting, I will repeat that we are here to discuss the activities of a cult known as ' The Red Eye '. 

This cult was active just when the Pexis was found. They had attacked the expedition fleet that the Natural Resource Agency has set out killing a total of 67 people.

Now there were reports based on the news from our military The Red Eye has recently raided the Tokyo Research Institute butchered all 30 people that were on duty. 

No hostages were taken. They were after the Pexis that is stored in the facility for research as an energy source that will power the ships of our Colonization Project. 

Intelligence in Japan reported that the cult has planned to initiate the facilities self destruct sequence after they have done transporting the Pexis out of the area.

Our sources say that the reason behind this action is to kill to get peoples life force or energy within a living being. No doubt that this is the act of their so called ' Cleansing '. 

This is the most absurd reason I have ever heard in my life. My conclusion is that the cult is using the ' Cleansing ' as a poor excuse to bring disorder and to instill fear on the populace.

This is an act of terror and it is up for us to put a stop to it before the cult brings chaos, " he said. 

Ronald Helving the representative for the U.S was arranging some shelve of papers in front of him before he spoke, " The cult had not only focused their activities in 

Japan but in the also in the U.S. Recently they have sabotaged one of our hydrogen plants in the country. The U.S government is aware of such dangerous plant and security 

of the facility is very tight. How the cult bypassed it was beyond our ability to comprehend but we had few solid conclusions. First is that the cult somehow got a hold of one 

of the top officials of the plant and influenced him to let them in. Second is that the official was corrupted himself and he was trying to side with the cult to get something. 

FBI investigation shows that the personnel is a happy employee of the plant and completely loyal. The manager of the plant also had him screened for background and 

found that he posses neither a criminal record nor any mental instability. So we have to discount the latter and what is even more puzzling is that the individual will power 

is strong and not easily influenced. Investigation show that on that fateful day he reported in for work as usual but his colleagues said that he acted strangely like he wasn't aware 

of his surroundings half of the time and not in touch with reality. This put us to conclude that he was either hypnotized or brainwashed by a 

professional. These two acts are forbidden by international law of taking over a mind of an individual whether it is for good or bad reasons. My fellow members this cause of

action should not be ignored, not only the cult have violated international laws but also intent on the destruction of our world we have worked so hard to build , "

and he ended his talk. Russian ambassador Felmic Putin adjusted his tie before he spoke, " Not only the U.S had dealings with the cult but the Russians too were not ignored.

The theater that the cult has released its unknown gas was reported to be ' Ricin Gas ' a toxic substance that when inhaled will bring death to a person if not treated immediately. 

The Russians concluded that the cult poses biological weapons that are extremely dangerous. The cult has breached the U.N. resolution of possessing biological 

weapons and putting it into dangerous use. This is a very serious act and must be put to stop immediately , " after finishing his sentence Felmic was seen talking 

quietly to his group. " Members of the council, it is know dating from the attack of the facility till now the cult alone has clamed more than 1243 lives throughout the world. 

Should this continue we could expect the death toll to double, " said Moyorono. " Ronald will now give us a report based on the cult's strength, ".

" Thank you Moyorono. From the past week U.S intelligence had not been sitting ideal," said Ronald. 

" Here with me is a report sent by a joint co-operation between the F.S.B ( Federal Space Bureau), F.B.I and the C.I.A. Based on this thirty page report we suspect that

the cult home base is hidden somewhere among the 3 colony satellites in Jupiter that are Europa(6th moon), Ganymede(7th moon) and Callisto (8th moon). 

The colonist may be in league with them for their government didn't put this association under control. We suspect that the government in Jupiter might be 

corrupted and allow the cult to construct military facilities without Earth's approval. I'm showing some pictures of these buildings to you now that are recently taken 

by our intelligence, " said Ronald. He took out a data disc from his brief case and inserts it the reader at the panel before him. He then sends the copies to each representative 

so they can have a clear view of the pictures. Ronal activated the holographic display in the center of the room and it showed a picture of a few buildings emitting off large 

fumes in an unknown area. " This was taken recently, this picture are some of the munitions plant the cult possesses in the moon of Europa. Our agents report that one of 

them is manufacturing biological weapons that the cult is using to attack the theater in Russia and not only that this is where the cult's military gets their supply of arms, 

ammunitions and vehicles, " switching into another picture they could see a different building that long and about 2 stories high joined by several walkways to 

a few dome shaped buildings. " In this picture we a training camp that is used by the cult. It is estimated that the cult trains about 1500 troops a month. 

Spies report that they had already amassed an army of 200,000 troops including pilots and veterans, " with a few taps on his panel Ronald switched another 

picture that shows a space platform and within its borders the members could see a few frigate ships patrolling about the platform. " The space platform shown in this

picture is located just outside the orbit of Callisto where they manufacture their ships, only 2 had been sighted currently, we do not know how many more 

they might posses, " he continued. " Our scout probes had detected an unidentified small fleet recently between Mars's and Jupiter's orbit that we believe to be the 

cults, " Ronald said switching to another picture. 

A Super Capital chassis ship flanked with a few frigates was seen in the picture. The councilors now talked among themselves, the cult is getting out of hand. 

" Yes, no doubt that this fleet is just the border guard there might be more waiting at Jupiter, " said Ronald. " How did the cult managed to amass

a fleet in such a short time? " blurred Maria Langley the representative for Philippines. " Did they not attack the expedition fleet with their fighter ships? 

I thought that's the only thing they have got, " she added surprised. " Yes we all assumed at first. The cult has cleverly kept hidden its army. 

The ships must be assembled all over different areas in the solar system and are gathering at Jupiter for a final strike.

Since the cult now is showing its true colors, we had no doubt they tend to topple Earth if we do not stop them now. 

We are dealing with a cunning enemy for they had fooled us all into thinking that they small and posed no threat, " said Moyorono. 

" Since evidence show that the cult posed a greater threat, I propose to take military action against them, " he tapped his finger on the table. 

" Won't a military action trigger a revolt from our colonist? " said Marco Garcia the representative for Italy.

" Have we not learned mistakes of our history during the ' Colonial Wars ' 50 years ago ? " he said spreading his arms in question. 

" If we take military action against Jupiter the entire colonist in our solar system will be against us, " Marco added. 

" The ' Colonial Wars ' was issued to quell the uprising of the colonist because each colony wants to establish their colony as a free planet. During that period Earth's 

government couldn't agree because the colonists have not yet established a firm political hold. This leads an open revolt and Earth has no choice but to subdue

them or face uncontrollable riots, " said William Nash, representative from U.K. " Can you not see that the cult wants the council to lead an open conflict? " 

said Marco switching his excuse to avoid war. " If there is war then this will lead to more deaths. Isn't that what they want? People's life force, " he said 

standing up and slapping his palm onto the table to make his point clear. Moyorono regarded him for a minute, " Yes, I do not doubt on what you've said.

But what choice do we have? It is either we do nothing or stand up and fight. I hope Marco that what you said will not come true, " said Moyorono gravely.

" Now, let us not waste time on ideal talk, we need to vote now and evidence gathered strongly shows that the cult is bent on bringing destruction, " said Moyorono. 

There was a talk between the representatives and their groups, mixed voices could be heard in the hall for half an hour.

Then each representative sent a vote to Moyorono from their panels. Reading from the screen Moyorono said out loud, " It is war! ".  
  


***********************************

* The U.N. security council of today includes five permanent members that are the U.S, U.K, France, Russia and China with each right to veto and 10 non-permanent members elected by the General Assembly for 2-year terms. Five non-permanent members are elected from Africa and Asia combined; one from Eastern Europe; two from Latin America; and two from Western Europe and other areas. Decisions in the 15-member Security Council on all substantive matters-for example, a decision calling for direct measures related to the settlement of a dispute-require the affirmative votes of nine members, including the support of all five permanent members. A negative vote-a veto-by a permanent member prevents adoption of a proposal that has received the required number of affirmative votes. Abstention is not regarded as a veto. A state that is a member of the UN, but not of the Security Council, may participate in Security Council discussions in which the Council agrees that the country's interests are particularly affected. In recent years, the Council has interpreted this loosely, enabling many countries to take part in its discussions. Non-members routinely are invited to take part when they are parties to disputes being considered by the Council. The President is selected by rotating monthly in English alphabetical order of members. E.g. The 2002 non-permanent members are: Bulgaria, Cameroon, Colombia, Guinea, Ireland, Mauritius, Mexico, Norway, Singapore, and Syria. In this story Japan's member this month is the president.

**Author's Note**: Words in italics are conversations and things shown on TV. No intention was made to insult any religion in this chapter, I'm just showing an extremist point of view. Well I there you have it the only chapter( I hope the only chapter : P ) of a U.N. council taking place to declare war against the cult. This is the most difficult chapter of all I have to write. I had to study a bit of the structure of the U.N. Council first 0_o, so what you see here is a glimpse of a U.N. meeting. But I might not be totally correct and I had to study the 16 moons -_-; (satellites) of Jupiter too. Seeing which one might be possible to be colonized in this fic's era as some of the moons are gaseous and others are having volcanic activity. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter as it is picturing what is taking place currently in Earth.


	12. Chapter 11: War on The Cult

**Authors Note:** Explanation of the ships involved in the constellation fleet. The U.S. battle ships ' Punisher ' have twin main canons fixed 

below their sharp front. Any frigate sized ship and below hit by its beams will be pierced through hitting other ships behind. It has two medium 

bomb blasts laser turrets located on the top and below that is able to charge up its damage before firing but it can dish out less damage than

main canons. The Punisher has 10 smaller turrets that are spread evenly at each side able to fend of any attack. Mother ships have fewer guns than the battle 

ships since their bulk is made up of docking bays for launching fighters. Mother ships consist of a main canon deployed in the front that is similar to the 

Punisher's and 5 small turrets at each of its side that are spread out evenly. Japanese Devastators are somewhat similar to the red pirate ship 

that Magno owned at Episode1. They carry twin rapid fire lasers in the front, missile salvo's are arranged along it's top firing guided missiles. 

Their maneuverability is fast which and are normally used to break into enemy flanks or hit and run attacks. 

German ' Harriers ' have 10 missile salvos in the front of the ship. Each salvo is able to fire 10 missiles per round, one missile per second. 

Each missile fired from the Harrier has its own sensor that is able to trace signals given of by ships avoiding friendly targets. 

Harriers have two medium turrets placed above and below the ship . 

The frigates assembled in this fleet have 3 types, one is the 'Assault Frigate ' that is heavy in amour and carries quad 120mm canons 

that shoots depleted uranium shells. A 360 degree rotate able laser turret guards the top of the ship. The second is the ' Canon Frigate ' 

that fires a single bomb blast laser on the target. Since the whole ship mass is nearly made out of one huge bomb blast laser it has no other defensive 

capabilities and relies strictly on its medium armor for defense. The last are the ' Support Frigates ', they carry ammunition that will be able 

reload fighter and bomber ships thus saving time from docking into the mother ship to reload. 

Support frigates carry twin 120mm canon in their front, their sides serves as reload bays that a fighter can attach to it. 

The ships size from the left to right, smallest to the largest are as follows: Fighter chassis, Bomber chassis, Corvette chassis, Frigate chassis, 

Capital Ship chassis (Cruiser & Destroyer); Super Capital Ship chassis, (battle ships and mother ships). This classification will be 

used throughout the fic and more fics to come.

**

Chapter 11: War on the Cult

**

~~ _2 days after the council_ ~~

Jin Tokai was at the front door at Miori's apartment, he was just dropping by to see that everything is okay. Ringing the doorbell 

he was greeted by someone unexpected, " Hello, how are you? " said Yun. "Er? Is Miss Miori here? " he said awkwardly. 

" Yes Jin I'm here, " called Miori from behind. Yun moved out of the way as Miori came and greeted Jin. 

" How are you feeling? " he asked still remembering that strange incident. " I'm all right now, "she said to him. 

" Are you sure? " he asked with an I'm not convinced look on his face. " Yes I'm sure, but are you Jin? You sound a bit stressed, " asked Miori. 

" Yes I am alright and don't worry, " , " Um, Miori who's your friend? " asked Jin changing the subject. 

Jin studied her features he noticed hair was cut short and her eyes sparkling brown, alert and serious but was marked with

lack of experience. " Jin this is Yun. She's my next door neighbor, " Yun extended her hand for a shake. 

" Nice to meet you Jin, " she said. " It's a pleasure, " his eyes then went to Miori's. Yun seeing that the two wanted to

be alone said, " Well I better get going. I have work. See you again Miori, " and Yun walks out. " Goodbye," said Miori. " Yeah see you," Jin added. 

" Come in Jin, " Miori lead Jin to the living room of the apartments. " Not a bad looking place, " he said looking around 

the apartment. " Thanks," she said and there was a moment of silence then she suddenly gave a cry and hugging him. " It's good to see you again.

I miss you so much, " said Miori her head on his shoulders. " After that frightful incident my life is a living nightmare, " she sniffed. 

" I know that's why I'm here, " Jin caressed her. Putting his hands on her shoulder she lifted her and forced her to look into his eyes.

" I will be there for you when you need me, " said Jin. Miori nodded her eyes watering. " Is there anything you wish to tell me? " he ask reading the look 

on Miori's eyes. Miori hesitated then she started talking, " I've not been myself lately. Since I was imbued with the powers of the Pexis I can do things that no human 

can attempt -, " Jin saw she was distraught and asked her to sit down on the couch and he sat beside her. 

" What things? " he asked looking worried, " Like being able to sense when danger is around, reading people's intentions," she explained,

" having the power to lift things without touching them," she lifted a flower pot that is placed on the coffee table between them as a demonstration. 

Jin was not surprised for he had seen her power. He looked into her eyes when she lifted the pot but they didn't glow blue like before.

" Any changes in your health? Or your biological functions? " he asked curiously, " Biological functions? What are you talking about? " 

asked Miori with a confused look on her face. "Er- no what I mean is change of diet and sleep, " he blushed. 

Miori cheeks reddened " No, everything is normal," she said changing the subject, " There is no unstable mutations and the sort 

from a blood test I took on a self examine kit I bought," she pointed at the kit on the dining table. Suddenly Jin's hand phone ranged, " Hello? Yeah, " Jin answered. 

" What?! " he added in serious tone. " Sure I'll be there, " he said nodding. Putting away the hand phone he looked at Miori.

" Miori I have to go," he said turning towards the door. " You're going to fight in the war are you? " she asked in an anxious tone.

" How did you know? " asked Jin in surprise. " I told you I can read people's intentions, " she added. 

" Oh, I see. Goodbye Miori, " there was a moment of silence then Jin turned to go. " Jin, " she called. Jin halted his pace not turning around, 

" promise me that you'll be back after the war and don't get yourself killed, " Jin gazed into her eyes. 

He could see the anxiousness for him in them, " I promise with all my heart, " he said putting his hand on his chest then turned to leave. 

Just as he walked out of the door Miori's lips formed the words ' I love you '.

_~~ At Earth's Orbit ~~_

Great ships were amassed to lead the assault against Jupiter. Earth has sent out 6 Battle Ships, 

6 Mother ships (Carriers), 8 Cruisers, 8 Destroyers and 30 Frigates this is all bout 1/3 of Earths total fleet. 

The U.S and the U.K that contributed their battle ships and mother ships are positioned in the center. The ' Devastators ' 

positioned themselves in front of the battle ships. The Harriers flanked at the side of both battle ships and mother ships and the 

30 frigates form a sphere formation guarding all ships in the center. Military commanders predicted that the constellation fleet will 

arrive at the orbit of Jupiter approximately a week. 

On board the battle ship ' Roosevelt ' Admiral Denise Richardson was staring proudly at the vast fleet under his command out 

of the ships window from the bridge. " More than five hundred thousand men, " he said to himself. " Never in history that such 

a fleet was amassed with such number, " suddenly the intercom bleeped. " That must be Colonel Meyers," he predicted. 

Denise sat at his chair activating the panel beside him and Meyers showed up on the screen " Admiral, Meyers here reporting that 

all ground assault troops are prepared and on standby, " Meyers saluted. " Excellent, now we just have to wait for Gerald, " he said 

resting his arms on the armrest. In a few minutes there was another bleep. With a few taps on his console Gerald appeared. 

His transmission was squeezed on the same screen with Meyers, " The fleet is prepared and ready admiral, " he said, 

" you may give the command, " he added giving a slight nod. Activating the ships broadcast system Denise began his announcement, 

" All units, engage hyper drive and move out! ". Denise could hear the engines of Roosevelt roared to life. 

Looking out of the window he could see streaks coming out of the thrusters of each ship and star lights shooting pass.

~~A week later~~

" Admiral Sir, we are approaching the orbit of Jupiter, " said the ship's navigator. " Disengage hyper drive and send a signal to the whole fleet, 

I want all units on full alert!" he ordered. " Yes sir! " the crew said in unison. The ships thrusters hummed softly as the ship slowed down to a stop. 

" Sir! Scanners show a fleet approaching in this sector! " said Hannah the sensor operator. " The sensors read 10 super capital ships and 16 destroyers with 

40 frigates coming in fast, " she continued. From the view screen Denise could see lights making out the silhouette of the enemy's fleet moving closer, 

" Charge up our main canon! " he shouted to the arms crew." Jerald, " he called the comm. Officer, "send encrypted messages to our battle ships ' Saint Peter ', 

' Marry Ann ' and ' Mother Teresa ' ask them to charge up their main cannons too and on my signal fire on the targeted battle ship!, " he ordered and Jerald

nodded in acknowledgement. 

" All frigates and Devastators break formation and attack nearest enemy, " barked Denise. From the view screen Denise could see that one by one the frigates 

pivoted away zooming forward with the Devastators taking the lead. Explosions nearby rocked the Roosevelt softly, " Good just what I intended them to do, " he 

whispered softly as the enemy's long ranged capital ships fired on the frigates and Devastators charging on the front line. 

" Enemy target is within range! " cried Hannah when the computer sensor bleeped at the targeted enemy battle ship.

" FIRE! " Denise shouted and there was a loud humming sound and the Roosevelt recoiled a little. Then what followed were 8 large beams hit the targeted capital ship 

and a huge cloud of explosion ensued could be seen from the view screen, " One enemy battle ship down! " cried Hannah gleefully followed 

by loud cheers from the whole crew, " Sensors indicate the enemy took 100% damage! " she said amazed. " Well done men, but our element of surprise 

is given away. I fear that the worst is yet to come, " Denise warned. The crew saluted and went back into action. The attack on the battle ship provided a 

morale booster to the crew and they carried their duties efficiently. 

" Sir we have in coming enemy fighters that are launched from the enemy's mother ships, " said Hannah when she saw small red dots appearing on the 

her screen from the enemy's mother ships. " Contact all frigates and ask them to move out of the way! " he barked, " All Harries forward on my lead," he 

said and zoomed his ship forward. " Launch all missiles! " he cried to the Harries through the intercom when enemy fighters got in range. The Harries missile salvos 

opened slowly revealing the red tip of the missiles. Then one by one hundreds of missiles rained down on the swarm of fighters. Try as they might to dodge incoming 

fire but to no avail. Small clouds of explosions littered the space as the first wave of fighters was destroyed. " On ward! " he cried to the remaining ships that stayed behind. 

What followed soon were fighter ships zooming about, missiles were flying in every direction, large beams fired from main canons bringing death all in their 

paths and clouds of explosions could be seen in space as the two fleets collided. In the heat of the battle Jin Tokai was piloting his Swift with Jack beside him both dodging 

lasers that rained in front of them. " Jack follow my lead and cover me, " he said through the intercom. " Roger, " Jack acknowledged. Spotting the nearest enemy mother 

ship Jin flew into one of its docking bays. Sentry guns shot at them but they easily evaded it, " Eat this you BASTARDS! " yelled Jin pressing his thumb on the button at the top 

of his joystick. Missiles shot out from the Swift hitting ammunition crates as he passed by. The enemy's crew jumped for cover as a big blast erupted when the 

missiles hit. " Yaahooo! That's a good one Jin, " cried Jack. A gust of flame shot out from the opening as they flew out of the ships docking bay. 

" Don't mention it, " said Jin in a flat tone. Burning with rage Jin goal was to kill as many pilots of the cult as possible. Jin then saw a few enemy fighters flying towards them.

" DIE! YOU FUCKING MURDERERS! " he yelled challenging his adversaries and piloting his Swift's in full throttle towards them. " HYAAAAA!!" Jin shouted as 

he rained lasers at them killing his opponents mercilessly. 

Jack stared at disbelief at his friend's shocking behavior, " Not the same any more are you Jin, " he thought staring at his friend's ship flying in front of him with worried eyes. 

" Look out! " Jin suddenly cried. Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts but was too late a laser blast hit the tip of his right wing sending Jack spinning out of 

control, " Arrgh! " Jack cried out. " Shit! " Jin swore seeing Jack spinning away into deep space from him. Pivoting his craft with a snarl Jin charged into Jack's 

adversaries taking them out. " Jack are you all right? " said Jin. " Jack respond! " said Jin urgently. There was a bleep, " Y-yeah I'm alright, " Jack replied shaking.

He sighed in relief, " Idiot! We are going to have a talk after the battle, " he cried angrily, " Now concentrate, ".

" S-sorry, " Jack stammered flying at Jin's side. 

_~~ At the Bridge of the Roosevelt _~~

Denise seated on his command post was looking out at the ships window at the raging battle outside, " Give me the fleet's status, " he said. " Our fleet has lost about 

8 frigates and 2 Harriers, 2 of our battle ships had reported that they have taken heavy damage and are pulling back, " said Jerald. " What about the enemy's fleet? "he asked. 

" Scanners show that the enemy has lost 1 battle ship, 2 destroyers and 10 frigates, " said Hannah reading the screens before her. " We are evenly matched. We need a 

change of plan or we have no way of winning this war, " he said softly. " Admiral requesting orders? " said his sub command in a lost state. " Split the fleet in up, 

have the groups surround their own target and attack it on all sides. " said Denise. His strategy was simple he would have his ships firing on all sides on a target.

This way the enemy cannot concentrate their shields at one point of the ship. 

From the view screen the crew saw a few group of ships surround their targets and rained beams and cannons on them. The enemy's shield collapsed from the attack.

Reddening from the laser heat and having their amour punctured by depleted uranium slugs the ships 

exploded scattering debris around space. " Yeah! The enemy has lost another battle ship,3 destroyers and 5 frigates, " cried Hannah. 

The crew cheered the battle seems to be turning to their tide. " Forward men! Let's not have these murderers escape from us! " said Denise 

as some of the enemy ships began pulling back towards Europa. " Yes sir! " the crew cried in unison. The Roosevelt was set on full throttle with the 

whole fleet by its side.

Shooting at the remaining ship that are fleeing the constellation fleet gave chase raining laser beams at them. They were just above Europa's orbit when 

suddenly a huge bolt of blue plasma shot out from the moon. It hit the Roosevelt rocking the ship and dispersing it's shields.

" THEY HAVE ORBITAL GUNS! " cried Denise.

" PULL BACK, PULLBACK! " he shouted in horror as he saw more plasma rained from the surface of the moon towards the fleet. 

The big battle ship tried to pivot away but it was too slow. 

_KABOOM!_

The Roosevelt took a direct hit as another bolt slammed at it's hull. Consoles began to sparkle and burst into flames from the damage and

the crew were thrown off their seats from the shock. Fire alarms began buzzing and the ships automated extinguishing system sprayed foam like

substance putting the fires out immediately. The Roosevelt manage to get out of range but explosions around the area told Denise that he had lost some of his ships. 

Most of them managed to get out of range. "DAMN!" Denise swore." So that's where their hiding their home base, " he thought.

" Fleet status !" he yelled at Hannah. " The fleet has lost 7 more frigates and another 3 destroyers, "said Hannah.

" Things are looking bad, The ships that escaped took significant damage, " she said staring at her radar screen.

" Cowards! COME OUT OF RANGE AND FIGHT! " Denise showed his fist at the enemy. But the cult's fleet intended to stay within range of their guns not

heeding the admirals insult. Not wasting anymore time the admiral contacted Panaka through the intercom, " Captain Panaka get those Phantom Bombers out now! "

I need you to commence a bombing mission. Target all orbital guns when they are destroyed we shall secure the orbit and launch ground assault, " he said.

" Make sure that your best pilots are in those bombers! I want them back for they are very expensive, " Denise waved a finger at Panaka.

( Phantom bombers are ships with cloaking ability that bends light away from the ship making it invisible. The bombers hull is built with radar absorbent materials that is 

able to adsorb radio waves with optimum efficiency. The bombers hull has a curvy shape much like today's stealth bombers enables the bomber to reflect

radar signals away from the source and enables them to go undetected. It's engines are built deep inside its body to help muffle noise and the heat from exhaust 

is cooled down by the ship's cooling vents giving off a little heat as possible to avoid detection from infrared sensors. The only disadvantage of the Phantom Bomber

is that they had to shut off their cloaking shields when firing.) 

" Understood sir. But sir since Europa atmosphere is so cold our bombers couldn't cover their heat even with their cooling vents," said Panaka. 

" I know captain but they had fighter patrols about that has already heated the atmosphere enough for the bombers to take cover in, " said the admiral.

" I shall do as you ask, " saluted Panaka and the intercom bleeped off.

_~~ In the Perchion's docking bay ~~_

Jin Tokai was quarreling with Jack when they both landed their Swifts at the docking bay when the whole fleet is on standby after the battle.

" What were you thinking?!" cried Jin, " Day dreaming about during the battle. You could have been killed!" he scolded. " I was worrying about you, " said Jack defensively.

" Worrying about me? You should have been worried -," said Jin. " ENOUGH ALREADY JIN! " Jack burst out then he swallowed for he already regretted it. Jin looked at

him darkly, " What did you say?! " asked Jin in a dangerous tone. " I said enough already," said Jack calmly. " Don't give in to your anger Jin or it will put you 

in danger " said Jack. " My anger? What do you know about my anger?! " yelled Jin. 

" DID YOU KNOW THAT THOSE MURDERERS KILLED MY PARENTS! " cried Jin aloud. " You couldn't imagine my parents black burned bodies and 

my home burned down to the ground..., " said Jin his face contorted into sadness. " I know, " said Jack.

" But there is no reason for you to give in to your anger," he added. " What do you mean no reason? I HAVE EVERY REASON NOT TO FORGIVE 

THEM! " Jin cried angrily his sadness forgotten. " LISTEN!" Jack shouted looking Jin in the eye. " Do not let the cult destroy you. If you give in to your anger they have 

already won. Look! " he motioned Jin towards a window. " I - " Jin began to protest. " Just look DAMN IT! " said Jack pointing at the window. Jin hesitated then reluctantly he 

walked towards the window looking out into deep space. Debris of ships were floating about with a few disembodied human parts in space.

" You've already shot down more than 40 people and some of them are not even military personnel! " cried Jack. " Do you think your parents wanted this? " 

said Jack waving his had at the carnage as Jin stared outside the ship's window. " Your anger has consumed you into madness, " 

" I remember that someone told me that we are soldiers and soldiers dedicate their lives to protect people. Now I doubt this statement 

for that someone has forgotten his role. We are here in this war to protect Earth not to kill,".

That last words already knocked Jin to his senses, _' We are here to protect not to kill,' _ Jack's words rang in his mind. Jin tried to say something but 

he hesitated for a moment then he sighted, " You are right.... you are right, Jack. What has happened to me? What have I done? " he asked himself. 

" I-I'm sorry. Yes I am no different from them," sighted Jin in regret. Jack patted him on the shoulder," Say no more, what is done cannot be undone. But 

it's good to see you back to your old self again, " said Jack smiling. " Yeah," said Jin managing a weak smile. 

Before they could say anything more there was an announcement, 

' All pilots please report to the briefing room immediately. 

I repeat all pilots please report to the briefing room.' the announcement ended.

" I guess we better go, " said Jin to Jack and quickly walked towards the ships elevator that will take them to the briefing room upstairs.

_~~ Perchion's briefing room ~~_

Captain Panaka was standing in front of the briefing room with dozen of pilots seated on chairs before him. " Gentlemen, " he began, " I have just received

new orders from the admiral. You were called here before me for you all are soon to be chosen to partake in a mission that is to eradicate those orbital guns that are 

present on the surface of Europa. Once they are down the fleet will began sending in reinforcements for ground assault. The fleet surveillance had manage to pin point the 

location of those guns. The coordinates will be downloaded to your Nav computers once you board on those Phantom Bombers." the pilots stared in disbelief at Panaka's 

last sentence. " Yes, I said that you all will pilot the Phantom Bombers one of Earth's newest military weapon. We have about 20 of them in this ship and it is meant for 20 

pilots. Now that you know what is about to take place I will now call out the names of the pilots that are chosen in this mission according to their skill and abilities. " 

" Amy Heart, " upon hearing her name Amy stepped forward. " Fred Reed," Fred went and stood next to Amy. Panaka called out the pilots one by one in his list,

" Jin Tokai, " and Jin stood next in line with the pilots. The captain continued to call out the names until 20 pilots were standing attention in front of him. 

" The rest of you are dismissed, " said Panaka and those who were not chosen saluted and walked out of the briefing room." Now all of follow me, " he motioned with 

his hand and they marched right behind him. Panaka lead them to the restricted bays in the ship one level down. Standing in front of the steel door that leads to the bay 

he placed his thumb onto a reader beside the door. The status of the reader turned green and there was a hiss as the door unlocked and Panaka stepped in along with 

the pilots.

The pilots stared in awe, the Phantom Bombers body was flat and shape like a moth. It shone with black glossiness like glass under a light. Jin went beside one 

and touched the surface. It was smooth like a mirror. Running his hand along the ships surface he grinned for it was the most beautiful ship he had ever seen. 

" Well men? what do you think? " asked Panaka to the pilots before him. " It's great! " shouted one. " Beautiful!" said another. The captain smiled," Ok enough. 

You are allowed to fly them but with one condition, " he said in a serious tone. " Make sure you bring them back in one piece. Understood?!" said Panaka eyeing the pilots.

" Yes sir, " they saluted in unison, some of them showing a big smile. " Good. Now continue with your mission, " said Panaka and walked out of the docking bay.

Jin hopped into his Phantom Bomber, he stared at the console before him, the buttons were shining and he shift his gaze to the joystick. Wrapping his hand around it

he found that it was a perfect fit. The joystick's rubber surface felt soft and gave a secure grip. Jin gave a smile of joy he would stay in this ship even if it was on fire.

Looking out at the window to his side he saw the others are boarding their bombers. Flipping some switches on the console, there was a slight jerk as the ships engine

hummed to life. Jin was surprised that it gave a very soft humming sound that is hardly noticeable.

When the Perchion's docking bay doors opened, one by one the bombers sailed out to space unnoticed by watchful eyes when they activated the clocking shield.

_~~ At the surface of Europa ~~_

The surface of Europa was covered with hard icebergs that are fused together. The presence of silicate rock gave of the moon's light brown color. 

Fissures can be seen crawling about on the surface like veins on the skin giving off the moon's veined appearance. It was high noon when the bombers arrived at the moon's

atmosphere. But the surroundings appeared like late evening, almost night because the was moon located far away from the sun and received little light from it.

Jin activated a switch for night vision, " NIGHT VISION OPTICS ACTIVATED " the ships computer bleeped. Jin could see clearly the surface through the ships view screen.

Jin tapped a few keys at the ship's computer and the display showed the location of the orbital guns. The Phantom Bomber squadron flew in Delta formation

( Arrow head formation) with Jin on the lead towards the site. " APPROACHING TARGET SITE IN 2 MINUTES...." cried the ships computer. Jin called to his comrades 

through the intercom, " This is it boys and girls. Let's go, " said Jin and dived his bomber down. The rest of the squad followed him . As they closely approached the targeted 

site Jin could see the huge barrels of the orbital guns aimed to the sky. Blue plasma bolts shot out from one of them targeting Earth's fleet at orbit. 

The hatch of the bomb hold slowly opened and out drop a dozen bombs from each bomber. 

The base was totally caught off guard in the surprise attack, red eye troops below saw large insect like things dropping bombs at them and then disappeared without a trace. 

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Bombs exploded around them sending building parts and ice flying everywhere. The cult troops quickly mounted themselves on anti-air guns firing madly at the sky. 

Missile battery turrets rotated around not firing because their targeting computers are unable to lock on the bombers.

" Ha ha, " Jin laughed . " That'll teach them to mess with Earth's fleet. " 

The Phantom Bombers had made their first attack and were turning around in a wide arc as they prepared to make their second attack.

" Take this and that and that !" cried Jin as bombs hit on targeted orbital guns. Suddenly his ship shook violently then it went spinning out of control. Jin's bomber had taken 

a lucky shot from one of the enemy's anti-air gun fire. "Oh shit!" cried Jin as his bomber was losing altitude and it's nose was pointing dangerously downwards.

**Author's note: **Well I have a feeling that I'm a bit disappointed in this chapter. I'm sure that this chapter is missing something. Arrgh I can't figure it out now. 

Anyway I need readers comments and suggestions on this chapter. And I suggest that you review. NOW!


	13. Chapter 12: In the eyes of a killer

Chapter 12: In the eyes of a killer

Miori woke up with a start, she had a horrible dream. She dreamt that Jin had crash landed into an unknown planet. Glancing around frighteningly

it took a moment for her to realize where she was - in her living room . She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that she was safe .She then thought 

about her recent nightmare. She was really worried about Jin and prayed silently that he will be all right. So absorbed in her thoughts on Jin that she failed to 

notice that the TV was on until it made a loud noise that startled her suddenly.' I must have slept while watching it ' , she thought while staring at it. As she 

stared her mind was racing trying to remember what she did recently before she slept. She remembered walking home tired from the day's shopping, the bags 

she carried weighing heavily on both her hands. Fumbling for the card key that was in her pocket, she slipped it into the reader above the knob of her front door. 

The LED display bleeped green and there was a click indicating the door had been unlocked. Using her body weight she pushed the door open and dumped the 

bags in the center of the dining table too tired to care if some of the items rolled out. Miori then slumped on the couch and switched on the TV with the remote. 

From there everything started to go blank. She wondered if this is all a dream Her gaze shifted towards the dining table to confirm this all wasn't a dream. 

The groceries was still sitting on the table, unpacked with some of the items rolled that had out of the bags nearly falling off the table. Grabbing the remote beside

her on the couch she switched the TV off immediately. She stood and stretched languidly trying to shake of the sleepiness from her head but before she could

finish the routine there was a knock on the door. Guessing that it was Yun who usually visits her at this late afternoon she went and answered the knock. The two

women had become close friends these few weeks, although a few weeks is a time too short to be close to someone but somehow they felt that they had met 

each other for years. Opening the door she found Yun standing in front of her a smile beaming on her face." Hi, " smiled Yun, waving her hand in greeting

" Hello, " said Miori returning the smile. There is something in Yun that Miori could not place. Yes, she is a nice person to have along for company and quite

friendly too. Although her past visits were pleasant and sincere, Miori could feel that she is doing this for something but right now she cannot place it.

She knows that Yun is hiding something from her but she was reluctant to press it because it was her friendship had lifted her spirits from the terrible things

that had happened recently in her life. She brushed the thought away for she didn't want their friendship to turn into something nasty and she needed somebody

for company because Jin had left her to fight the war. Miori welcomed her with open arms and the two women hugged. " Back from shopping I see, " said Yun

noticing the grocery bags on the table." Yes, " said Miori. " Well since I've nothing to do now I might as well help you unpack, ".Miori could only smile, 

" Thank you. Come on in, " she said making a gesture of an invitation. The two women then started on the grocery bags talking about the latest gossip and news 

of the day unaware by them a pair of eyes was spying on them - through the apartment's glass pane. The figure was lying flat on his stomach at the roof top 

of another block. The figure smiled as he focused his binoculars at his intended victim. No one took notice of the figure's intent as it was night and his features were 

hard to distinguish in the dark from an observer looking from down below.

*************************

Denise had his elbows on his console table. His fingers were intertwined and his chin rested on them. He was looking at the battle taking 

place on the view screen. The cult having learn that the fleet was in bad shape had made a sudden attack and retreated back for cover in the range of their 

orbital guns that guarded Europa when his ships tried to give chase. His eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Things are looking bad for Denise for he 

had already lost another 5 frigates and a battle ship that is heavily damaged during the first strike. ' Those accursed cultist are using their Orbital guns as cover 

when they retreat from their attacks after hammering down our shields and amour, ' he thought grimly.' when their shields are low and quickly recharge them 

from the shield battery provided at their space platform, ' he frowned. The Roosevelt shook violently when it took another enemy fire, 

" Shields are down at 30%, " cried Hannah, " We can't last another 5 minutes! ".The bridge room was in a state of panic and chaos. Displays flashed red 

indicating warnings of the ships status, commanding officers shouted around giving orders and those under them scrambled to perform them. Denise gritted 

his teeth in frustration when he heard what Hannah had said, the enemy is battering their defenses down slowly and if he order a retreat it will not only cost him 

to fail his mission but the enemy would have enough time to recover if Earth sends in another assault and more men would die. This put him in a grim resolve that 

retreat is not an option and he must end this war once and for all. Reluctantly he currently have to put his fleet on standby just out of firing range. Denise had a 

feeling that if he backed away any further some of the cult's ships might escape unnoticed. Until the bombers had done away with the orbital guns they couldn't do 

anything much. ' Damn! If only our intelligence had known that they have those things hidden in there then the damage would not be this bad ', he thought his 

anger rising. The intelligence from Earth is somehow had slacked and gone into disarray by the looks of it since the cult managed to bypass Earth's security and 

create world chaos. ' I don't know who is in charge for investigating the enemy's military strength but I'm going to have a word with him when this is all over, ' he 

thought making a mental note. There was a sudden bleep at the intercom beside him and the admiral activated the transmission. " Sir! The orbital guns are down! 

The bombing mission is a success ! " said Panaka, a smile beaming over his face. Denise could only smile, " Well done captain, dismiss, " he said disconnecting 

the transmission." Alright! It's payback time ! " he shouted to the crew and set his fleet into motion.

*************************

Desperately gripping the joystick with both hands Jin concentrated his might to pull the nose up. " Come On! Come On ! " he strained to pull the joystick 

the ice surface was approaching closer by the minute. " COME ON! " he yelled and gave one last pull. The nose shot up just in time and ship gave a short glide 

before it crashed onto the ground landing roughly. Sliding on the slippery ice creating a groove along the process before it came to an abrupt stop when it's nose 

knocked a wall of ice. With blood nearly drained from his face, Jin slumped on his seat with relief sitting there panting for a moment trying to gather his wits from his 

narrow escape from death. A continuous beep sounded at the ship's computer, flashing a warning sign. Jin noticed the display showing the ships plan indicated 

that the left wing is damaged from enemy fire. When felt calm, Jin reclined his seat and crawled over it searching for an environmental suit that is stashed away 

in a compartment. All fighters have these suits stored as an emergency when a pilot crash landed in an inhospitable planet so that he could get out and make 

self-repairs or find supplies to the nearest town in an inhospitable planet. The suit is made of thin polyester and had a rubbery layer inside and an air tank 

strapped at the back. It's purpose is to provide breathable air for the person wearing it. Flipping a switch on the console the cockpit door it hissed open forward 

and Jin popped his head out surveying the area it was dark all over the place. Grabbing night vision goggles beside his seat he placed on his eyes on top of 

the suits visor trying to distinguish his surroundings, " Great! ", he muttered, " Not a living thing nor a building in sight, " he said to himself shaking his head. 

" Well guess I better give a check on the wing, " he thought. Hopping out of the cockpit Jin went out to inspect the left wing and to his luck the damage wasn't 

very severe. The bullet from the anti-air gun had punctured a hole more than 30 inches in a diameter through the wing. Sparks shot out from damaged 

wires inside the hole, " Shit! It'll take hours to patch that up, " he grumbled, " Luckily the ship is still in one piece or the captain will kill me, " he said trying to picture 

what Captain Panaka would say if he found the Phantom Bomber irreparable. 

Probably he'll blow his top, Jin thought. He continued making his way around the ship checking for anymore damage, finding nothing else he went back into 

the ships cockpit fishing out some tools and materials inside the compartment he set on his work to patch up the wing.

*************************

Staring at his intended target through that electronic binoculars of his, Dantark Milton smiled evilly at his victim. Like a hunter stalking it's prey, watching, 

waiting for the right moment to pounce. Dantark was a mercenary and an assassin, he just kill who ever he is instructed to from his employees without second 

thought and without questions just as long as it doesn't effect his self interest. Such character had won trust from his employees. He does his job, silently, 

swiftly and effectively like a professional for this no one doubt because he is able to evade and avoid capture by the police. His skill of a sniper came from his past

experience as a solider in the US army. Not because that he is fond of the military life that he sign himself up. It is because he is interested in handling guns,

especially rifles. Through years of training he then became one of the best. An elite sniper and he is often assigned in missions that require him to take out 

enemy key personnel. He could live his life there comfortably if not for the strict rules he had to follow. Not only does he considered that those rules are 

beneath him, he is also noted by popular belief that he had also trouble carrying out orders from his commanding officers as well and for this he is court marshaled 

a few times on several occasions. Dantark knew that the army would kick him out if it was not for his resourcefulness but it didn't worry him. He was a proud man 

and he silently clam that he was better then his comrades and those officers in the army. So after 3 years in service he resign his post and searched bits of news 

if anyone required his skills as a sniper through the internet. He got his first assignment from a mafia gang leader and of course required him to assassinate his 

rival that has been pissing him off. Their meeting was short and brief because his employer wants the job done immediately as his rival is giving him difficulty in 

controlling the slums just outside the city of Texas. Of course he knew can do nothing but obey until he got paid for completing it. It was hard but he force himself 

to do it even though he had several thoughts of putting his gun barrel into his employee's mouth. Dantark's job didn't let him stay in one place or in one company. 

He is even believed to be a double crosser if he his loyalty can be won. This slyness of his keeps customers from coming to him. But to Dantark it didn't matter

because he knew when people are desperate they would come to him. He smiled at the thought, people are so dependable and always required someone to 

do something for them unlike him who handles everything on his own. This habit of his had put himself in a position to work alone and he trust no one. He had 

spent nearly 2 weeks hunting for Miori after he had recently killed other victims that his current employee instructed him and during that time he was 

already in Japan.

They have all died by his hands. At first he find his previous instructions from his recent employee queer for he was told to pick eight people that he 

think that he should kill and these instructions made his brain dance. He usually communicates with his employee that goes by the name ' Red One ' via through IRC 

or sometimes by e-mail. One night when his employee was logged in he asked Red One to explain about the mission objectives. ' What do you mean anyone? ' he 

typed and stared at the screen curiously waiting for his employee to reply. '_Anyone meaning anybody you hate, deserve to die or see fit to be killed _ ' came the reply 

at the message box. He raised his eye browns at the answer then before he could reply another message was send to him, '_ Each victim you kill a thousand credit _

_units will be added to your account, _'. ' How will you know whom I killed since there is no intended target? ' he typed. 

' _I know because I'll be watching :) , _' read the reply. Thinking that it was a joke he typed, ' Are you certain? I can just lie and said that I killed eight people and you 

won't even know and don't even think that the media can help cause sometimes they have missed a few victims that I've killed, ' and he waited. 

' _Believe me I will know :) : devil:,_' replied Red One. Dantark snorted at the reply then he frowned, not the answer he expected,

' This really got to be a joke, ' he said to himself. ' _You doubt me don't you?_ ' came a message from Red One. Dantark eyes went wide,

' It's impossible!? No it must be a lucky guess ', dismissing the thought he quickly typed, ' It is hard to believe that you'll be able to track me. I am a professional 

assassin and I can move stealthily and disappear without a trace when cops give chase . I have tricks that will be able to cover my tracks when the cops search for 

clues for my whereabouts, ' he smug proudly at his reply. _' I have eyes and ears everywhere. I will know at once that you have done the job though I doubt _

_you will be able to understand the ' how ' once I've explained it to you, _' Red One replied. 

' Heh, try me, ' Dantark snorted as he pressed the Enter key. ' _ Very well, lets just say that each life form has energy stored _

_within its form. This energy called the life force is radiated outwards that makes its presence known to other living beings. The Chinese call it ' chi ', _

_the Japanese ' ki ' and the Indians call it ' chackarum ' , all of them have the same concept and it is the very essence of each life form. _

_When it dies there is no 'chi' radiating out of it and that's how I will know for I have the ability to sense it,_ ' replied Red One. ' Oh that....Well everyone can do that 

once trained in martial arts, ' he typed in his message box. ' _I think you have been watching too much television,_ ' replied Red One.' _Martial art techniques only _

_manipulate this force in such a way that it's like using a mirror to reflect light to put it in simple terms. Instead of harnessing the full potential of this force_

_ martial artist only bend these energies to their will. There are some examples like breaking tiles with their bare hands this is only manipulating energy _

_because martial artists concentrate their force at one point thus by concentrating at one single point they will be able to break those tiles. Further more _

_their ability to sense a presence nearby is only in a limited radius and they use these energies to heighten their senses in hearing, sight and smell. _

_But my abilities go beyond those simple tricks because I draw these energies around me into myself and releasing this energies in a concentrated form and _

_this is not done through training. With this ability it also allows me to detect every living thing within several miles. Yes, sadly this ability has it's limits too but _

_my power is growing. This is a gift that I was given to me when I was born and it is a rare gift indeed '. _After reading the statement several times Dantark

suddenly had a thought '? You mean 'qi gong' ! ', Dantark typed in the message box. ' _Glad you understand. Yes my power works something like ' qi gong ' _

_but it exceeds it by a thousand fold and ' qi gong ' requires training !_ ' read Red One's reply. Dantark's eyes rolled as he read the message.

' This is crazy! ' he typed, ' having such a power will make you what? A demi-god? ' he typed back. ' _:) In a way yes._' read Red One's reply. 

' This is nonsense ', Dantark fumed rising from his chair. How can a person have such power ?, he thought. 

* Bleep!* his computer sounded indicating that he had another message. Dantark sat back down on his chair, his gaze shifted to the message box.

It read '_ I suggest that you should stop in worrying that how my power works. Now I ask you can you complete the task or are you afraid?_ '. 

Dantark scoffed angrily at the reply, one thing he cannot stand is someone calling him a coward. ' Alright! I'll do it! ' he slammed viciously at the keyboard.

Before the first ray of light shone at dawn Dantark then had set out to get his task done. On that day itself he killed 8 people regardless of age and sex 

and as he killed Dantark never felt any pity for his victims not even if they are helpless babies. ' I'll show him to call me a coward! ' and through his anger, 

he killed them ruthlessly. When he checked his account the next day he got a surprise for he found 8000 Cu's are transferred at his account. 

Chuckling he then knew that his employee did this to win his trust and made him angry so he could concentrate on the hunt instead of quarreling with him.

But how could he know of this? , he thought. How did he know that the day before I had killed eight even before it reach the news? Could this have been 

his power?, he pondered. Shrugging since his employee kept his word Dantark agreed to work for him. He was not that kind of person who ponders 

about the workings of the universe. Now he is here on the roof assembling his customized sniper's rifle - near Miori's apartment.

*********

Miori and Yun had finished packing the groceries, now they are at the dining area doing their best at lounging. Each of them had a cup in their hands 

filled with pineapple juice, a jug stood at the middle of the table as a refill when their cups are empty. Both of them were laughing heartily about the jokes they 

put up, unaware of someone stalking them.

*********

With rifle ready at hand Dantark aimed it towards Miori's apartment. Eyeing through the scope he zoomed forward aiming it at Miori's head. His finger closed 

on the trigger.

*********

Miori stopped laughing when she felt something was amiss. She had a tingling sensation, like the one she always felt when she was in danger. Turning her head 

towards the other block staring right at the source. She couldn't see anything but she knew something was there.

*********

Through his scope Dantark found Miori staring straight into his eye. This unnerved him and his rifle shook a little , ' How did she know I was here? ' , he thought. 

He shook his head 'Damn! Must be imagining things again ! ', gritting his teeth he set the beam on his sniper. Seeing it at the center of the crosshair target 

through his scope he pulled the trigger.

*********

Yun stopped laughing and noticed Miori staring through the glass pane. She was about to ask why when a red spot suddenly appear at Miori's cheek. 

' GET DOWN ! ' she yelled and dived towards Miori just as Dantark pulled the trigger. Time seems to slow down, the bullet hit the glass shattering it into tiny 

bits and pieces all over the floor. It sailed through the air and hit something soft and solid, there was a crack like a bone breaking and blood splattered on the 

white floor turning it into crimson - time resumed its normal speed.


End file.
